Jaden vs Team 5D's
by FFStoryReader22
Summary: The events of this story take place after the Prologue and before Chapter 2 in Rise of Darkness and the Battle Against Light. If you haven't read the other story, then you may be confused about some of the events in this story. Rise of Darkness and the Battle Against Light is rated M for a reason.
1. Yugi vs Yusei

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to add this story up. I've been busy the last couple of months, but when I saw that it has been exactly two months since I promised this story, I just had to post it. I hope this satisfies some of your questions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, cards, mangas, or episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I would be rich.

* * *

Ch. 1 Yugi vs. Yusei

Everyone is gathered at the Kiaba Dome, waiting for what is to be the most anticipated duel ever held in Duel Monsters. The two duelists who are about to face off against each other are Yugi Muto and Yusei Fudo. Everyone who is watching wants to know who is the better duelist, the current King of Games or the King of Turbo Dueling. The announcer of this event is Seto Kiaba himself since he wishes to know who the best is as well, and who will be his future rival for the title of King of Games.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the most anticipated duel of the year!" Kiaba yelled into a microphone as he watched the audience roar with excitement, the dueling platform blanketed in shadows as the lights were turned off. "Today, we will have two of the greatest duelists known duel against each other to determine who the true King of Games really is!" Two people began to walk from either side of the arena. "To my left is none other then Yugi Muto!" The crowd roared as a light shined down on Yugi, his expression showing that he is taking this duel seriously. "And to my right is his challenger, Yusei Fudo!" The crowd roared once again as a different light shined down on Yusei, his expression mirroring Yugi's. As the two duelists stepped onto the arena, the lights surrounding the dueling platform all turned on. "Now let the match begin!"

"Let's duel." Yugi said.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted.

Yugi-4000/Yusei-4000

"I'll start." Yugi said as he drew. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode." Queen's Knight rose onto the field in front of Yugi. "Next, I activate Double Summon to call out King's Knight from my hand and when he is summoned while Queen's Knight is on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight form my deck." King's Knight and Jack's Knight appeared on each side of Queen's Knight. "Next, I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Yusei said as he drew. "First, I summon Cosmic Compass to the field." Cosmic Compass rose onto the field. "Since you have 3 monsters on your side of the field, I'm allowed to summon 3 Compass Tokens to my side of the field." Three tokens appeared around Cosmic Compass. "Now, I use Double Summon to call forth Debris Dragon to the field." Debris Dragon roared as he flew over Cosmic Compass and the tokens. "Now I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon to my level 1 Cosmic Compass and my 3 level 1 Compass Tokens!" Debris Dragon changed into 4 green rings before surrounding the other 4 monsters and changing them into 4 stars. "Out of 5 will come one and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A pillar of light erupted behind Yusei. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared as he appeared behind Yusei. "Now attack Queen's Knight!"

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Yugi said as the card flipped face up. "Now you can't attack me this turn."

"I end my turn with two cards face down." Yusei said as two cards appeared in front of him.

"My move." Yugi said as he drew. "First off, I'll activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to each draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Both Yugi and Yusei drew cards from their decks. "Now, I send Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to the graveyard in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." The three Magnet Warriors separated and merged together to create Valkyrion. "Now, I sacrifice my three Knights in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Everyone cheered as Obelisk rose and towed behind Yugi. "Valkyrion, attack!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to block your attack!" Yusei said as Valkyrion hit the Scarecrow. "Now my trap is reset onto the field." Scrap-Iron Scarecrow flipped down back onto the field.

"I now attack with Obelisk!" Yugi said.

"I activate Power Frame!" Yusei said. "It negates your monster's attack and equips to Stardust Dragon, raising his attack by the difference between his and Obelisk's!" Stardust Dragon roared as his attack rose to 4000.

"I'll end with one card face down." Yugi said as he set a card onto the field.

"My turn!" Yusei said as he drew. "I summon Steam Synchron to the field" Steam Synchron appeared in front of Yusei. "Since I have summoned a monster this turn, I can now summon Turbo Booster from my hand!" Turbo Booster appeared on the field. "I now tune my level 3 Steam Syncrhon and level 1 Turbo Booster." Steam Synchron changed into 3 green rings before surrounding Turbo Booster and transforming it into 1 star. A pillar of light erupted besides Yusei. "I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm." Armory Arm appeared next to Stardust Dragon. "I attack Valkyrion with Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon destroyed Valkyrion.

Yugi-3500/Yusei=4000

"I end my turn by playing Swords of Revealing Light!" Yusei said as swords made of light surrounded Yugi's monsters.

'Why didn't he equip Armory Arm to Stardust Dragon?' Yugi thought as he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Yugi drew the two cards from his deck. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion before I separate him into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma!" Valkyrion rose from the mist covered ground before separating into the three Magnet Warriors. "Now, I sacrifice my Magnet Warriors to call forth a monster unlike anything you've seen."

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please hear my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring my victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game! But first I shall, call out thy name The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi shouted as he slid Ra's card into his duel disk. Ra roared as he appeared next to Obelisk with 4600 attack points. "I guess I'll end my turn."

"I draw!" Yusei said as he added a card to his hand. "I remove from play my Armory Arm to Special Summon D.D. Sprite!" D.D. Sprite appeared as Armory Arm disappeared. Now, I summon Turbo Synchron to the field!" Turbo Synchron rose onto the field. "I now tune my level 1 Turbo Syncrhon to my level 1 D.D. Sprite!" Turbo Synchron changed into 1, green ring before surrounding D.D. Sprite and changing him into one star. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might!" A pillar of light erupted behind Yusei. "I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron appeared on the field. "Thanks to his effect, I'm allowed to draw a card." Yusei drew a card before Turbo Synchron changed into 2 green rings which began to circle around the arena with Stardust Dragon following behind. "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go Accel Synchro!" Stardust Dragon disappeared into a burst of pink, white, and purple light. "I Synchro Summon, Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon roared as he appeared before landing behind Yusei. "I end my turn with two cards face down.

"My move." Yugi said as he drew a card from his deck.

"During the next Standby Phase, Armory Arm returns to the field." Yusei said as his monster reappeared onto the field.

'You duel well Yusei, but I already have you beaten.' Yugi thought as he slid a card into the Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Yusei said as he added a card from his deck to his hand. "I now equip Armory Arm to Shooting Star Dragon, raising his attack to 4300. Next, I equip him with Fighting Spirit, raising his attack by 300 for every monster on your side of the field." Shooting Star Dragon roared as his attack rose to 4900. "I now activate his effect. I draw five cards from my deck before return them and shuffling my deck. Depending on how many Tuner Monsters I draw, that's how many times Shooting Star Dragon can attack this turn." Yusei drew his five cards. "I drew 3 Tuner Monsters, meaning Shooting Star Dragon can attack 3 times."

"Sorry Yusei, but I activate Fiendish Chain!" Yugi said as Shooting Star Dragon was suddenly wrapped in hundreds on chains. "Now all of Shooting Star Dragon's effects are negated."

"Say what?" Yusei gasped as he watched his dragon struggle with the chains. Yusei sighed before saying, "I end my turn."

"I draw." Yugi said as he added a card to his hand. "I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards so long as I discard 2." Yugi drew three cards then discarded two of them. "I now activate another Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Yugi added two card to his hand "Now, I activate Call of the Haunted to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Slifer roared as he appeared next to Obelisk.

"When did that get in your graveyard?" Yusei asked.

"When I played Graceful Charity." Yugi replied with a smirk. "Now, I tribute Ra and Slifer to Obelisk, raising his attack to infinity!" Ra and Slifer became surrounded by flames before they wrapped around each of Obelisk's arms. "Now, I use Giant Trunade to have all Spell and Trap Cards returned to their owners hands." Yusei looked confused as he watched Shooting Star Dragon being released as Armory arm returned to the Extra Deck, Swords of Reveiling Light vanished, and Shooting Star Dragon's attack dropped back down to 3300. "Don't think I've forgotten about your dragon's ability. That's why I am playing Forbidden Chalice. It may raise your monsters attack by 400, but now your monster's effects are useless till the end of this turn."

'Now I can't negate his attack.' Yusei thought as Obelisk prepared to attack. 'I lose. It obvious why he's the King of Games.'

"Obelisk, finish this!" Yugi commanded before Obelisk destroyed Shooting Star Dragon.

Yugi-3500/Yusei-0

"The winner, and still holder of the King of Games title, is Yugi Muto!" Kiaba shouted as the crowed cheered. Yugi walked up to Yusei and extended his hand.

"That was a great duel." Yusei said as Yugi shook his hand. "I'm glad you held nothing back and used the Egyptian Gods like I asked."

"Your welcome." Yugi replied. The two duelists waved to the crowd as they retreated back to a room that the audience could not access. When they walked into the room, they were greeted by a 10 year old boy and a teenage girl.

"Way to go Yugi." the child said with a wide smirk.

"I knew you would win." the teenager said, her smirk wider then the boy's.

"Thanks Jaden, Mana." Yugi said as he closed the door behind him.

"Who are these two?" Yusei asked, not expecting them to be in the room.

"Jaden Yuki, my apprentice and Mana, the human Duel Spirit of Dark Magician Girl." Yugi replied.

"Really now?" Yugi said as he looked at the two. "I can defiantly see the resemblance between Mana and Dark Magician Girl." Yusei turned back to Yugi and asked, "Why did you take on an apprentice?" Yugi laughed at the question before he looked back over at Yusei.

"Interesting how that started." Yugi said before he started to explain how he and Jaden had met.

* * *

A/N: Please review my stories.


	2. Team 5D's Reunited

Ch. 2 Team 5D's Reunited

"Huh?" Yusei said as he stared at an e-mail from Jaden on his laptop. 'Why did Jaden send me an e-mail? It's been a while sense I've seen him. I believe he's twelve now.' Yusei shrugged before he opened the e-mail.

Yusei,  
I know this will sound crazy, but I need you and the other former Signers to meet with me at the Kaiba Dome. I'll explain everything once all of you arrive. I know it's been eight years sense you've all been together, but I really need to met with each of you. It involves the Crimson Dragon.  
Hope to see you all soon,  
Jaden

'The Crimson Dragon?' Yusei thought as he reread the message. 'I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for the fact that Jaden sent it. If it really does involve the Crimson Dragon, then I will have to get the others.' Yusei sighed as he looked over at a picture of all six Signers, everyone smiling as the picture was taken at a party celebrating the defeat of the Dark Signers. 'I wonder how everyone has been.' Yusei sighed again before calling Mina and Trudge.

"Yusei, this is unexpected." Mina said as she sat next to Trudge, the two of them have been dating shortly after all of the Signers went their separate ways. "What do you need?"

"Can you give me the addresses for the others houses and places of work?" Yusei asked. "I need to find them as quickly as possible."

"Why?" Trudge asked. "Is their some kind of new threat?"

"No, nothing like that." Yusei quickly said, not wanting Trudge to get the wrong idea. "It's just that something concerning the Crimson Dragon has arisen and I need the others to help figure it out." As Yusei was explaining, Mina was typing away on her laptop.

"I found what you've asked." Mina said as she looked back at Yusei. "I'm sending their addresses to you as we speak." True to her word, the address appeared on his laptop screen. "Good luck Yusei."

"Thanks." Yusei said before hanging up. Yusei printed the addresses before standing up. 'Akiza is the closest so I'll visit her first.' With that thought in mind, Yusei walked to the garage and climbed onto his Duel Runner before taking off into the night.

* * *

"Come in." Akiza said from within her office as she heard a soft knock on her door. Akiza was looking at some paperwork so she did not know who had entered her office. "What do you need?"

"Hello Akiza." Yusei said. Akiza's head immediately snapped up to see that Yusei was in her office. Akiza gasped before standing up and rushing over to give Yusei a hug.

"Yusei, it's been so long." Akiza said with a smile. Suddenly realizing how close she was, she let go of him, stepped back, and her checks tinted a light red. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came because something involving the Crimson Dragon has presented itself." Yusei said with a small smile upon seeing Akiza blush.

"The Crimson Dragon?" Akiza asked, though sounding slightly disappointed. Unknown to Akiza, Yusei heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes." Yusei replied. "But I've also been thinking about visiting you before this happened."

"R-re-really?" Akiza asked, her blush worsening. Yusei nodded, his smile growing as Akiza's blush darkened. "Wh-what exactly h-ha-happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Yusei answered. "All I know is a friend of mine sent me a message and asked that I gather all of the Signers before meting him at the end of the week at the Kiaba Dome."

"So soon?" Akiza asked. "I need to check my schedule first." Akiza went back to her desk and picked up a notebook. To her amazement, this and next week were clear of appointments. 'How did I miss that?'

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, confused as to why Akiza looked surprised.

"Somehow I don't have any appointments until about two weeks form now." Akiza said. "I guess it really is the work of the Crimson Dragon sense this never happens." Akiza shrugged before she set the notebook down. "Looks like I can go. I just need to tell the staff that I'll be gone for the next couple of weeks and get some things together before we leave." Yusei nodded as he followed Akiza out of the hospital and to their Duel Runners. The quickly got on before heading of.

* * *

"Is that all you've got?" Jack asked after beating some random duelist in a duel. "I've battled eight year olds more skilled then you." With a huff, Jack began to storm off towards his Duel Runner. To his surprise, Jack saw Yusei and Akiza. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"To make it short," Yusei began, "a friend of mine discovered something involving the Crimson Dragon and has asked me to gather all of the former Signers before meeting him at the Kiaba Dome by the end of the week."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jack asked as he got on his Duel Runner. "Let's got get Crow, Leo, and Luna." Yusei and Akiza nodded before they took off.

* * *

"I win again." Crow said with a sigh as his opponent's life points dropped to zero. 'Dueling is just too easy now a days. It seems like everywhere I go, I only meet up with week duelists who don't even know how to use the cards the put into their own decks.'

"Hey, Birdbrain." Jack said from behind.

"What did you just say Dragon-breath?" Crow said annoyed before he blinked in confusion. Crow imminently turned around to see Yusei, Akiza, and Jack. "Long time no see guys. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"We're needed." Akiza replied. "The Crimson Dragon has made a reappearance and we're going to met a friend of Yusei's at the Kiaba Dome to find out what exactly is going on."

"The Crimson Dragon?" Crow gasped. He quickly snapped out of it before he hopped onto his Duel Runner. "Well, count me in." The four former Singers quicly set off, heading towards the location of the youngest of their group.

* * *

Leo yawned as he laid back in a chair. "Man, there's nothing to do around here."

"You could do some work around the house." Luna said, smirking upon the disgusted face Leo made. Leo and Luna have been living in the same house ever sense they moved in with their parents. They are both attending a school which helps to teach kids who haven't reach the age of going to school about dueling.

"I want to do something fun, not die of boredom." Leo moan miserably. The sound of Duel Runners suddenly came form outside. Leo got up as he and Luna went to the window before gasping upon seeing Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow. "What are they doing here?"

"Don't know." Luna replied. "Let's go find out." Leo nodded before he followed his sister outside.

"Hey guys." Luna greeted. "What are all of you doing here."

"A friend of Yusei's has discovered something about the Crimson Dragon." Jack said.

"He wants all of us to meet him at the Kiaba Dome." Crow finished explaining.

"Really?" Leo and Luna both asked. As the others nodded, the twins looked at each other before opening their garage. Leo and Luna got on the same Duel Runner, 2 Duel Boards, 1 blue and 1 pink, attached to the sides. Once everyone was ready, the all took of to head back to New Domino City. Along the way, they talked to each other through the microphones and headphones in their helmets.

"By the way, who is this friend of yours?" Crow asked.

"His name is Jaden Yuki." Yusei replied. "I meet him shortly after my duel with Yugi. Yugi has been training him ever since he won a tournament which allowed him to meet Yugi in the first place."

"Why did Yugi decide to train him?" Crow asked.

"Jaden has the ability to see Duel Spirits like Luna." Yusei said.

"He can?" Luna gasped.

"Yes." Yusei said. "Not only can he see them, but he can bring them to life."

"No way." Leo said. "That's cool."

"How do you know that is true?" Jack asked.

"Because he brought to life Dark Magician Girl the day he met Yugi." Yusei answered. "She goes by the name of Mana. He also brought to life Kisara."

"Kaiba's wife is a Duel Spirit?" Akiza asked.

"Kisara is the human Duel Spirit of Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yusei said. "He did the same for Cecilia, Pegasus's wife, who was accidentally turned into a Duel Spirit when Pegasus painted her onto a card."

"Wait just a minute." Crow said. "How did Jaden know Blue-Eyes was a girl?"

"He can travel to the Duel Monster Spirit World." Yusei said. "Not only that, but it all has to do with Ancient Egypt and the origin of Duel Monsters." Yusei continued on and explained everything that Yugi had told him about Atem and how Duel Monsters came to be.


	3. Jaden Meets Team 5D's

Ch. 3 Jaden Meets Team 5D's

"So, were at the Kiaba Dome." Akiza said as everyone parked outside. "Were is Jaden?"

"He said he would be here soon." Yusei replied. Suddenly, Yusei's Duel Runner began to glow red. "What's going on?" Yusei watched as the other Signer Dragon Cards slid out of his friend's decks before sliding into his. In an instant, his Duel Runner started moving on it's own, taking Yusei with him.

"What's going on?" Akiza asked as she watched Yusei leaving. Out of nowhere, the Crimson Dragon appeared in the middle of the sky with what everyone could only guess was a person inside of it even thought they could not see the person clearly. The Crimson Dragon flew next to Yusei for a bit before absorbing Yusei and vanishing. Only a few seconds later, a doorway shaped like a giant card appeared, disappearing after leaving behind an unconscious Yusei on his Duel Runner.

"Yusei!" everyone shouted as they ran back up to him. After a few moments, Yusei began to stir and rise.

"What happened?" Yusei asked as he looked around.

"We were going to ask you that." Luna said.

"Yeah." Crow said. "The Crimson Dragon appeared out of nowhere, took you away, then dropped you back off a few seconds later."

"He did?" Yusei asked. "I don't remember any of that."

"Well, that was weird." a familiar voice only to Yusei said. Everyone turned around to see a preteen male and a teenage female. "Are you alright Yusei?"

"I'm fine Jaden." Yusei answered.

"So, your Jaden." Jack said. "And who's the girl?"

"Mana." Jaden replied. "I'm sure Yusei has already told you who she is."

"He did." Leo said.

"Do you have any idea why the Crimson Dragon took Yusei and why he doesn't seem to remember anything?" Akiza asked.

"No clue." Jaden replied with a shrug. "All I know is that he wanted me to gather all of you here."

"And why is that?" Yusei asked. "I think it's time for you to explain why you wanted all of use here."

"Sure." Jaden said as he took off his shirt. Jaden then turned around, hearing everyone gasp, as he showed them the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back. "The other day, I woke up and this was on my back."

"We soon went to the Duel Monster Spirit World to meet up with the Ancient Fairy Dragon to see why the Crimson Dragon gave Jaden his mark." Mana said.

"Did she explain why?" Luna asked as she looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon's card, having gotten it back when it and the others floated back to them out of Yusei's deck.

"She was very vague." Jaden said, sounding slightly annoyed as he put his shirt back on. "All she said was that I need to duel each of you."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I need to duel and beat all of you." Jaden said. "When I beat you, you are to give me all cards concerning your Signer Dragons. During our duels, your Crimson Dragon marks will be given back to you."

"They want us to give you their cards?" Yusei asked. "Why?"

"Like I said, she was very vague." Jaden said with a shrug. Team 5D's looked down at their right arms, noticing that they were glowing before they saw that each of their marks had returned. "I guess that's the Crimson Dragon telling you that I'm telling the truth." Jaden noticed how each of them looked a little sad and he couldn't blame them. They were going to have to risk loosing each of their favorite cards. "If you want, we can wait until tomorrow if it's better for you guys. We do have a whole week before my parents get back."

"What does your parents have to do with anything?" Leo asked.

"They hate dueling." Mana replied. "Jaden won't have time to duel each of you if his parents were home so we need to take care of this before next week. That's why he wanted all of you here ASAP." Everyone nodded, now understanding what Jaden met. "Since I doubt you booked hotels and Yusei is the only member in your group to actually live here, how about you stay at Yugi's."

"Your sure he wouldn't mind?" Akiza asked.

"Of course not." Jaden said with a smirk. "He's the one who told us to suggest it seeing as to how he lives in a large house he paid for with winnings form tournament money."

"Then tomorrow it is." Yusei said as he gave everyone directions to Yugi's house before Team 5D's took off.

"Now, to make a few calls." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Who are you calling?" Mana asked, clearly seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Carly and Martha." Jaden replied. "Before this week is done, I'll get Yusei and Akiza together and Jack and Carly together. I'm sure Martha would love to help as well."

"Sneaky, aren't you?" Mana giggled. "Are you going to do the same thing you did to Yugi and T a and Joey and Mai?"

"I don't think locking them in a closet will work on them." Jaden replied.

"What about what you did for Tristan and Miho and Mokuba and Rebecca?" Mana asked.

"Fake love letter for a romantic dinner probably won't work either." Jaden said.

"Bakura and Serentiy and Duke and Vivian?" Mana asked.

"I doubt locking them in the trunk of a car will help." Jaden sighed.

"I still have no idea why they didn't come after you when you let them go." Mana said.

"Simple." Jaden said with a smirk. "I told them I would leak how they got together to the press and that shut them up immediately."

"You're more devious then I thought." Mana said with a wicked smirk. Jaden smirked as well as he finally got through to both Carly and Martha.

* * *

"Where is he?" Yusei asked as he and the other members of Team 5D's stood inside of the Kiaba Dome.

"He should be here soon." Mana said. Everyone turned around and looked surprised when they saw Carly and Martha standing next to her.

"Carly." Jack whispered, a blush on his face. Martha smirked upon seeing the blush.

"Well, well, well." Martha said as she approached Team 5D's. "It's been eight years since I've seen most of you and the only way I learn that you're hear is because Jaden contacted me."

"You know Jaden." Luna said.

"Yes, he teaches the orphans I'm looking after right now how to duel and to respect the cards they have." Martha said before she swept everyone but Yusei into a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys all together again."

"Can't...breath." Leo said.

"Martha!" Jack and Crow both whined.

"Air!" Akiza gasped out.

"Help!" Luna shouted. Martha laughed as she let them all go, watching in amusement as they tried to catch their breath.

"Ah!" everyone heard Jaden yell. They all turned to see where his voice came from, only to watch as he zipped past the entrance of the Kiaba Dome. Quickly after, squeals coming from several dozen girls were heard before they saw a stampede of girls Jaden's age running after him with hearts for eyes.

"What was that about?" Crow asked, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Jaden is very popular with the ladies at school." Mana said as she tried to hold in her laughter. "They all want to date the number one duelist at our school. Jaden tried to tell him that he's not interested in dating, but that only made them want him more." Mana let a few giggles escape before she said, "Now he has to run away from them otherwise they will grab a hold of him and use him as a human tug-a-rope as they each try to ask him out."

"Has that actually happened?" Jack asked, suddenly having the desire to hide from any of his fan girls.

"Once." Mana replied. "I had to knock each of them out with a Dark Burn attack and then we quickly escaped. Next time, Jaden might end up doing the attacking as a self defense mechanism and that won't be pretty for them."

"Why's that?" Akiza asked.

"They will be blown several feet away from him and most likely gain a few cuts and bruises." Mana said with a simple shrug as the others looked at her in shock. "What? His shadow powers are unusually strong for any type of duelist, weather it be human or Duel Spirit."

"Finally!" Jaden gasped as he dragged his way into the Kiaba Dome. "It took a while but I was finally able to ditch them half way across town." Jaden looked confused as everyone looked back at him. "What?"

"Nothing." everyone said rather quickly, though Mana was smiling the whole time.

"Anyway," Jaden said after he caught his breath. "Who am I dueling first?"

"I'll go." Crow said. "While we're at it, we may as well decide the rest of the order."

"We'll go next." Leo said as he wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulder. "If you don't mind dueling both of us at the same time."

"Fine by me." Jaden said. "But I get 8000 life points and get to make a move every other turn."

"Deal." Luna said, glad to be dueling along side her brother again.

"I'm after them." Akiza said.

"I'll go after Akiza." Jack said. "That is if you can beat the others."

"Then it looks like I'll be your last opponent Jaden." Yusei said with a smirk. "Don't expect us to go easy on you."

"I won't." Jaden said. "And don't forget what I get when I win our duels."

"We know." Akiza said. "When you defeat one of us, then we'll give you all the cards that go with our Singer Dragons and the dragons themselves just like the Crimson Dragon wants."

"In the mean time, how about we grab some dinner before the duel?" Carly asked. Everyone agreed before the set off for Martha's house instead of a restaurant so that no one learns that Team 5D's has returned to New Domino City.


	4. Jaden vs Crow

Ch. 4 Jaden vs. Crow

"I just thought of something." Jaden said as he swallowed some fried shrimp and rice Martha had made.

"What's that?" Mana asked.

"Who am I Turbo Dueling against and who am I just dueling with?" Jaden asked. "I doubt all of you want to duel me regularly and I wouldn't mind Turbo Dueling."

"You can Turbo Duel against me." Yusei said.

"And us." Leo said.

"As long as the two of you share Speed Counters." Jaden said.

"Fair enough." Luna replied.

"Then, I guess the rest of use are dueling the old fashion way." Crow said.

"Fine by me." Jack said.

"Me too." Akiza replied.

"Their is a problem though." Mana said as she looked at Jaden. "You don't have a Duel Runner or a Duel Board. How are you suppost to Turbo Duel without those?"

"He can borrow my Duel Board." Leo said. "I'll teach him how to use it."

"No need to." Jaden replied. "Just cause I don't have one doesn't mean I haven't practiced on the duel simulators at the arcade."

"Well, alright then." Leo said. "Let's see just how well you'll do in a Turbo Duel."

"Well, I guess we better get started then." Jaden said when he noticed everyone was finished eating. Everyone then headed outside, Jaden and Crow walking farther then the others as the prepared their duel disks. "Ready?"

"Of course." Crow said with a smirk. "Let's duel."

"Get your game on." Jaden said.

Jaden-4000/Crow-4000

"I'll start things off." Jaden said as he drew. "I activate Dark Fusion."

"Dark what?" Crow asked.

"It kinda works like Polymerization." Jaden replied. "I fuse Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem in order to bring out Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem morphed together in order to create Dark Gaia. "His attack points are based off the combine attack points of the Fusion Material Monsters used to summon him."

"So he has 4000 attack points?" Crow gasped.

"That's right." Jaden said as he grabbed another card in his hand. "Now, I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius to the field." Neos Alius appeared on the field next to Dark Gaia. "I end my turn with two cards face down."

"My turn." Crow said as he drew. "Since you control a monster, I can summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn to the field." Sirocco appeared on the field. "Next, since I have a 'Blackwing' monster on the field, I can Special Summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!" Gale appeared next to Sirocco. "Now, I use Gale the Whirlwind's effect. Once per turn, I can half the attack of one of your monsters."

"As I expected." Jaden said as a flipped a card face up. "I activate Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror. When the effect of a Dark Type monster, on the field or in the graveyard, is activated, this card negates it."

"Say what?" Crow said.

"And this card is continuous." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll tune my level 3 Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind the Dawn with my level 5 Blackwing-Sicrocco!" Crow said. Gale changed into 3, green rings before scanning and changing Sirocco into 5 stars. "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope!" A pillar of light errupted behind Crow. "Synchro Summon! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon roared as he appeared behind Crow, his wings creating a gust of wind when he spread them open. "I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "I activate De-Synchro to return Black-Winged Dragon back into Gale and Sirocco!" Just as Jaden said, Black-Winged Dragon disappeared while Gale and Sirocco reappeared on the field. "Now, I activate my face down Card of Demise. It allows me to draw until I hold 5 cards in my hand, but in 5 turns I have to discard my entire hand." Jaden drew five cards from his deck. "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Neos Alius and Elemental Hero Ocean to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero." Absolute Zero appeared on the field. "I attack with Absolute Zero!"

"I activate Mirror Force." Crow said as the trap flipped face up. Absolute Zero's attack bounced back, aiming for Absolute Zero and Dark Gaia.

"I activate De-Fusion to separate Dark Gaia back into Summoned Skull and Destroy Golem." Jaden said. Just as the attack was about to strike Dark Gaia, he separated back into his two Fusion Material monsters and dodged the attack. "And since Absolute Zero left the field, all of your monsters are destroyed."

"What?" Crow gasped as he watched Gale the Whirlwind and Sirocco the Dawn vanish from the field.

"Now your wide open." Jaden said with a smirk. "Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem, finish this duel!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem both attacked Crow directly. Crow shouted as his life points rapidly dropped.

Jaden-4000/Crow-0

"Incredible." Yusei said as he watched Crow fall to his knees. "Jaden is even stronger then the last time I saw him."

"He defeated Crow like it was nothing." Luna said in amazement.

"He didn't even lose a single life point." Leo said, eyes widen in shock.

"That's Jaden for you." Mana giggled. "Only a matter of time before he becomes the King of Games."

"You really think he's that good?" Akiza asked.

"Yep." Mana said with a smile. "He could probably beat Yugi right now, but he says he wants to learn some more before he goes against Yugi for the title."

"Well, he has to beat all of us first." Jack said, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Are you guys done talking about me?" Jaden asked. Everyone jumped since Jaden appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"How did he do that?" Carly asked, a little spooked out.

"We're still trying to figure some of that stuff out." Mana said with a nervous giggle.

"Anyway." Jaden said as he turned to look back at Crow. "I believe your Black-Winged Dragon now belongs to me."

"Right." Crow said as he took the card out of his duel disk. Crow then threw the card at Jaden, the mark on his arm disappearing and reappearing on Jaden's back when Jaden caught Black-Winged Dragon's card. "Make sure you take good care of him."

"I take care of all my cards." Jaden replied.

"Good to know." Crow said before he sighed. 'I can't believe I got my butt handed to me by a twelve year old. Then again, the King of Games himself has trained him.'

"How about a small break." Martha said as she stepped up beside Jaden. "We don't need you worn out from too much dueling."

"I'm fine Martha." Jaden said. "Maybe after my duel with Luna and Leo I'll take a break."

"Just don't wear yourself out." Martha sighed. 'That boy wouldn't know the meaning of relaxation if someone strapped him down to a bed and offered a massage...'

"So, I guess we're next." Leo said as he and Luna stepped forward.

"Right." Jaden said as Leo took his Duel Board off of his Duel Runner. Jaden instructed everyone to go into the stands before he went into the control center of the Kiaba Doom. Jaden pressed a few buttons and the floor of the Kiaba Doom opened up as a race track for Duel Runners and Duel Boards rose from the ground. Once the new arena was locked into place, Jaden stepped out of the control center and stepped into the pit stop area. Leo and Luna soon arrived as well with the Duel Runner and Duel Boards.

"Here you go." Leo said, tossing the Duel Board to Jaden. Jaden caught the Duel Board before he placed it onto the ground. He took the cord and attached it to his duel disk before reaching into his deck holder and taking out a card. Jaden showed them the card, revealing the card to be Speed World 2, before he placed it into the Field Spell Zone in his duel disk.

"Shall we?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

"Let's go." Luna said as he got on his Duel Runner while Luna stepped onto her Duel Board.

"Here we go again." Mana sighed. "I swear he was born to duel."

"You can say that again." Martha chuckled.


	5. Jaden vs Leo and Luna

A/N: These Turbo Duels have the same rules as in my other story.

* * *

Ch. 5 Jaden vs. Leo and Luna

"Let's duel!" Leo and Luna shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden-8000/Leo and Luna-8000

"I draw!" Leo said as he added a card to his hand.

Jaden-SPC-1/Leo and Luna-SPC-1

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen to the field in attack mode." Leo said as Scopen appeared on his left. "When Scopen is in attack mode, I can Special Summon a level 4 'Morphtronic' monster to the field. Welcome to the field, Morphtronic Staplen!" Staplen appeared on the right of Leo. "Now I tune my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic Staplen!" Scopen changed into 3 green rings before surrounding Staplen and changing him into 4 stars. "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace!" A pillar of light erupted next to Leo. "Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon roared as he appeared above Leo. "Next, I place three cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Jaden drew a card.

Jaden-SPC-2/Leo and Luna-SPC-2

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman into Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode!" Jaden said as Blaster next to Jaden. "Next, I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production to return two 'Normal Monsters' from my graveyard to my hand." Clayman and Burstinatix returned to Jaden's hand. "Now, I activate Dark Fusion to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in defense mode!" Sniper appeared on the left of Blaster.

"You mean to tell me that those two monsters came from the same fusion materials?" Leo said as he starred at the two "Hero" monsters.

"I'm not done yet." Jaden said as he held the last card in his hand. "I use Card of Demise to draw 5 cards, but in 5 turns, I have to discard my entire hand." Jaden drew the five cards from his deck. "Now, I use the effects of Sniper and Blaster, meaning you take 1000 points of damage from each!"

"What?" Leo and Luna gasped as Sniper and Blaster fired at them.

Jaden-8000/Leo and Luna-6000

"I end my turn with two cards face down." Jaden said as two cards appeared on his field.

"My turn." Luna said as she drew.

Jaden-SPC-3/Leo and Luna-SPC-3

"I'll start things off by activating Snatch Steal, allowing me to gain control of Rampart Blaster." Luna said as Jaden's Rampart Blaster hovered over to her side. "Next, I summon Sunny Pixie to the field in attack mode." Sunny Pixie appeared and hovered around Rampart Blaster.

'I knew she wouldn't have risked increasing my life points with Snatch Steal.' Jaden thought with a smirk. 'She's planning to summon her dragon.'

"I now tune my level 1 Sunny Pixie with the level 6 Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Sunny Pixie changed into 1 green ring before scanning Blaster and changing her into 6 stars. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one!" A pillar of light erupted above Luna. "I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon roared as she appeared in defense mode next to Power Tool Dragon. "When Sunny Pixie is used for the Synchro Summoning of a Light-Type monster, I gain 1000 life points."

Jaden-8000/Leo and Luna-7000

"I end my turn with two cards face down." Luna said as two cards appeared on both sides of her.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew.

Jaden-SPC-4/Leo and Luna-SPC-4

"I summon Elemental Hero Prisma to the field." Jaden said as Prisma appeared on the field. "Next, I use Miracle Fusion to fuse Prisma on the field Clayman in my graveyard to summon Elemental Hero the Shining and he gains 300 attack points for every 'Elemental Hero' removed from play." The Shining appeared with 3200 attack points.

"I use Threatening Roar to negate your attack." Leo said.

"I'll end my turn." Jaden said.

"I draw." Leo said as he added a card to his hand from his deck.

Jaden-SPC-5/Leo and Luna-SPC-5

"I summon Morhtronic Lantron to the field." Leo said as Lantron appeared next to Power Tool Dragon. "I now tune my level 1 Morhtronic Lantron with my level 7 Power Tool Dragon!" Lantron changed into a single green ring before going around Power Tool Dragon and causing a pillar of light to erupt around him. "The power and courage to protect the world's future is a revolution!" The armor on Power Tool Dragon began to peal off to reveal flesh underneath. "Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon roared as he appeared next to Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I activate Synchro Big Tornado. Now Elemental Hero The Shining losses attack points equal to Ancient Fairy Dragon's defense points!" The Shining's attack dropped to 400. "I attack with Life Stream Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon destroyed The Shining.

Jaden-5500/Leo and Luna-7000

"When The Shining is destroyed, I can bring back two 'Elemental Hero' monsters and add them to my hand." Jaden said as he revealed he brought back Prisma and Clayman.

"I end my turn." Leo said with a smirk.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew.

Jaden-SPC-6/Leo and Luna-SPC-6

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

'What is he planning?' Luna thought as she drew.

Jaden-SPC-7/Leo and Luna-SPC-7

"I switch Ancient Fairy Dragon to attack mode." Luna said, Ancient Fairy Dragon roaring as she switch battle positions. "I equip her with horn of the Unicorn, raising her by 700." Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack rose to 2800. "I attack Infernal Sniper!" Ancient Fairy Dragon destroyed Infernal Sniper. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Jaden said as he added a card to his hand.

Jaden-SPC-8/Leo and Luna-SPC-8

"I activate my face down Fiendish Chain on Life Stream Dragon!" Jaden said as chains trapped Life Stream Dragon. "Now, I use the effect of Speed Word 2. By revealing a spell card in my hand and removing 4 Speed Counters, 800 points of damage is inflicted to your Life Points." Jaden revealed Monster Reborn in his hand.

Jaden-SPC-4/Leo and Luna-SPC-8

Jaden-5500/Leo and Luna-6200

"I use Speed World 2's effect again." Jaden said as he once again revealed Monster Reborn.

Jaden-SPC-0/Leo and Luna-SPC-8

Jaden-5500/Leo and Luna-5400

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Infernal Sniper in defense mode." Jaden said as Sniper appeared on the field. "I now use Sniper's effect to inflict 1000 points of damage."

Jaden-5500/Leo and Luna-4000.

"I end my turn by playing two cards face down." Jaden said as the cards appeared in front of him.

"I draw." Leo said. "I use my face down Call of the Haunted to revive Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon roared as he appeared next to his evolved version. "I activate Factory of 100 Machines. By removing from play all 'Morphtronic' monsters in my graveyard, Power Tool Dragon will gain 200 attach points for each." Power Tool Dragon's attack rose to 2900. "I attach Infernal Sniper!"

"I activate my face down Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden said. "Now I can summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck!" Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Infernal Sniper. "Next, I activate Transcendent Wings. By discarding two cards and sending Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard, I can summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10 to the field." Winged Kuriboh glowed before he evolved into his LV 10 form. "Now, I use Starch Defender to force all of your monsters to attack Winged Kuriboh LV 10."

"But why?" Luna asked.

"I now use Winged Kuriboh LV 10's effect." Jaden said with a smirk. "By tributing him, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed and you take damaged equal to their combined attack points."

"Then that means..." Leo gasped as he watched Winged Kuriboh start to glow before he, Life Stream Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared.

Jaden-5500/Leo and Luna-0

Leo and Luna screamed slowly stopped as their Life Points hit zero. Jaden quickly pulled up behind them before they all got off of either their Duel Runner or Duel Boards. "And Jaden wins again." Mana laughed from the side lines.

"He beat a tag team of both Leo and Luna." Akiza said as she watched Jaden yawn, probably from dueling twice in one day.

"Seems he takes every advantage he can get." Jack said.

"He's better then I thought he would be." Yusei complimented as Jaden, Leo, and Luna walked over to them.

"Are you guys talking about me again?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow. The only response he got was for them to either not look at him or for them to whistle innocently. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Here Jaden." Luna said as he passed him some cards. "As promised, here is Ancient Fairy Dragon and cards that go along with her."

"Some goes for me." Leo said as he passed Jaden Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon. "I know they'll me in good hands with you."

"Thanks." Jaden said as he took the cards. Both Leo and Luna's Crimson Dragon Marks disappeared from their arms and reappeared on Jaden's back. After the marks appeared, Jaden released another yawn.

"Didn't I tell you not to wear yourself out?" Martha scolded, causing all of Team 5D's to laugh at being reminded of earlier times in their lives.

"I'm fine Martha." Jaden said with a smirk. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Definitely." Martha replied with a smirk of her own.

"What are you two talking about?" Yusei asked, suddenly getting suspicious about Jaden and Martha's behavior.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mana said with a smirk on her face.

"Anyway," Martha began as she looked at everyone "why don't we all head over to my place for the night and rest. We can continue dueling tomorrow." Everyone agreed before heading off to Martha's for some rest, thought that was the farthest thing from Martha, Mana, and Jaden's minds as they walked behind the others while whispering to one another.


	6. Getting Them Together

Ch. 6 Getting Them Together

After going to Martha's, everyone ate dinner and talked about old times. Crow and Jack got into a fight, but quickly stopped as Jaden summoned the real Evil Hero Dark Gaia who smacked both of them to the ground, resulting in everyone laughing as Jaden complained about them giving him a headache. Crow and Jack tried to go after Jaden, but Jaden simply protected himself with Mirror Force, causing their anger to grow. This resulted in another round of laughter from the group as Crow and Jack sat back in their seats with steam practically shooting out of their ears.

Martha, Mana, and Jaden could not help but notice as Yusei and Akiza would sneak glances at eachother while Jack and Carly did the same to each other. They would do it when they knew that the other was not looking before turning away with a slight blush and smile. Jaden looked over to Martha and Mana who each gave a small nod as soon as they mad eye contact. "Well guys, I think it's time for bed." Martha said as she got up.

"I am tired." Luna said as she got up and stretched. "Good night everyone."

"Night guys." Leo said as he and Luna headed off for their rooms for the night.

"See you guys tomorrow." Carly said before heading off to her own room.

"Night everyone." Akiza said as she went to her room.

"See ya in the morning." Crow said. Jack simply go up and went to his room while Crow went to his room.

"Get a good nights rest for tomorrow Jaden." Yusei said as he headed off to his own room. Now the only ones left in the room are Martha, Mana, and Jaden. Once they were sure the others were in their rooms, the immediately began talking about their plans for the night.

"So, how are we going to get them to admit their feelings?" Mana asked as she looked at Jaden.

"Simple." Jaden said with a smirk. "Yusei and Akiza will me easy. We just have to get them in the same room as each other and they can lead themselves to the point of confessing their feelings."

"What about Jack and Carly?" Martha asked.

"Jack will be a little tougher." Jaden replied. "After all, he is thickheaded." Both Mana and Martha agreed with that. "So, we'll have to lead Carly into the same room as him, then that's when I'll bind them together with Shadow Spell and tell them the only way they can break free is for them to confess how they truly feel about each other."

"That is pretty simple." Martha said with a smirk. "I'll lead Yusei to Akiza."

"I'll lead Carly to Jack." Mana said.

"Then I'll bind them." Jaden stated. The three matchmakers nodded before setting of to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

"Hey Yusei." Martha said as she entered his room.

"What is it Martha?" Yusei asked, curious as to why Martha is in his room and has a slight smirk.

"Can you come with me for a second?" Martha asked. "I want to show you something."

"Sure Martha." Yusei said. Martha turned around and lead Yusei down the hall. Yusei started to become suspicious as Martha said nothing. Martha suddenly stopped and turned to look at Yusei. Yusei immediately noticed that they were outside the room Akiza was staying at for the night. Before Yusei could say anything, Martha pushed him into Akiza's room and locked the door behind him.

"Yusei?" Akiza asked as she was awakened by the slamming of her door. As Akiza rose up, Yusei could see that she was in a light pink nightgown. The only thing Yusei could do is silently gulp and blush as Akiza's awareness grew sharper.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that." Martha whispered with a smirk while she was behind Jaden.

"Good." Jaden whispered back. "Now we wait for Mana to lead Carly to Jack." Almost immediately after the sentence left his mouth, Mana was walking down the hall, a sleeping Carly hovering behind her. "Well, that works too." Jaden said as he and Martha tried to hid their giggles. Mana winked at them before silently moving Carly above a sleeping Jack. Mana gently set Carly on top of Jack before motioning Jaden to come over. Jaden quickly came over and chained Carly and Jack together with Shadow Spell before leaving them a note explaining that they will be released once they confess their felling for each other. Jaden smirked as he made sure a second message would appear after they are set free telling them that if they tried to go after him, he would release how they got together to the media.

"And now we wait for the finishing results." Mana said to Jaden and Martha before the three of them headed off to their rooms for the night.

* * *

"Good morning." Crow said as he entered the kitchen, noticing Martha, Jaden, and Mana were already inside. "What's for breakfast?"

"Apple cinnamon pancakes with bacon." Jaden said as he flipped a pancake.

"Jaden's cooking?" Luna asked as she and Leo entered the room

"Smells good." Leo said as drool practically ran down his mouth.

"I taught him how to." Martha said as she watched Jaden start a new pancake. "He's starting to cook better then me."

"That's impossible Martha." Jaden said with a smirk as he passed everyone a plate.

"Shouldn't you be resting for your duels today?" Luna asked after Jaden handed her a plate.

"I don't think he'll be dueling today." Mana giggled as she ate.

"Why not?" Crow asked as he began to eat.

"Let's just say that Jack is a little tied up at the moment." Martha said, trying to control her giggling.

"And Yusei and Akiza are a little preoccupied right now." Jaden said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" a voice from the entrance to the house asked. Everyone turned around and say both Yugi and Kaiba.

"What ever do you mean Yugi?" Jaden asked with fake innocence. The other members of Team 5D's grew curious as well when they noticed Jaden's fake innocence practically pouring out of him.

"He means did you do any more of your matchmaking last night?" Kaiba asked as he stepped into the room.

"'Matchmaking'?" Luna repeated.

"Jaden has a habit of getting couples together." Yugi said as he and Kaiba sat down on a chair. "He even got me and Téa together."

"And me and Kisara." Kaiba said. "So, he probably did something last night to Yusei and Akiza. Then he went after Jack and Carly."

"Guilty as charged." Jaden said with a smirk. He then told everyone what he, Mana, and Martha did last night. This resulted in a round of giggles and chuckles from the whole group, except Kaiba who just smirked.

"Jaden, if I ever fall in love, make sure I'm far away from you so you can't pull anything like that on me." Crow said as he stopped chuckling.

"Sorry, no can do." Jaden said with a shrug. "Now, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

"How about you duel Kaiba." Mana said with a smirk as she looked over to Kaiba and Yugi. "That is why you came here isn't it?"

"Not exactly." Kaiba said. "We came here to watch Jaden duel the rest of you guys, but since the remaining three are busy, I'll gladly duel Jaden."

"Great." Jaden said as he and everyone else walked outside. Jaden and Kaiba walked ahead of the others as they activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel." Kaiba said.

"Get your game on." Jaded said.

Jaden-4000/Kaiba-4000

"I'll start." Kaiba said as he drew. "I play Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands." Manju appeared in front of Kaiba. "I activate his effect. When Manju is summoned to the field, I can add one Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand." Kaiba drew a card and revealed it to be White Dragon Ritual. "I now use White Dragon Ritual. By tributing Manju, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Paladin appeared where Manju once stood. "I now tribute him to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" Paladin disappeared and was replaced by a girl known as Kisara.

"Seto?" Kisara asked as she turned to look at him, wonder why she was here.

"Kisara, we're dueling Jaden and I just summoned you." Kaiba explained. Kisara nodded before transforming and taking on the form of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I set three cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Jaden said as he drew. "I activate Polymerization. I fuse Bladedge and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero to the field in defense mode." Bladedge and Bubbleman spun together in a vortex before Absolute Zero appeared next to Jaden. "Next, I use Miracle Fusion. By removing Bladedge and Bubbleman, I can summon Elemental Hero Gaia to the field." Bladedge and Bubbleman sunk into what looked like a black hole behind Jaden before Gaia rose from the ground next to Absolute Zero. "I use Gaia's effect. I half Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack and Gaia gains that amount until the end phase."

"What?" Kaiba asked as Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack dropped to 1500 while Gaia's attack rose to 3700.

"I attack Blue-Eyes with Gaia!" Jaden said as Gaia got ready to attack the dragon.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba said as Gaia's attack was blocked.

"I end my turn with two cards face down." Jaden said as the two cards materialized in front of him. Gaia's attack dropped back down to 2200 while Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack returned to 3000.

"My turn." Kaiba said as he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Kaiba drew two cards from his deck. "Now, I summon Lord of D. to the field." Lord of D. appeared next to Blue-Eyes. "I activate my face down Flute of Summoning Dragons!" Lord of D. grabbed the flute before blowing into it. "Now, I can summon my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon's to the field!" Two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field, releasing a mighty roar as they surrounded Kaiba.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Jaden said. "Now you can't attack this turn."

"Fine." Kaiba said as one of his face down flipped face up. "I activate Polymerization and fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three dragons disappeared into a vortex before coming out as one dragon. "I end my turn.

"I draw." Jaden said as he added a card to his hand. "I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing each of us to draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Jaden and Kaiba drew the amount of cards needed for them to have the six cards. "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Avian and Burstinatrix disappeared into a tornado before Flame Wingman emerge from within. "Next, I activate another Polymerization to fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman into Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Flame Wingman and Sparkman disappeared into a vortex before Shining Flare Wingaman appeared. "His attack rises by 300 points for each 'Elemental Hero' in my graveyard." Shining Flare Wingman's attack rose to 3700.

"That isn't enough Jaden." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Who said I was done?" Jaden replied with a smirk of his own. "I activate Card of Demise to draw 5 cards, but in 5 turns I must discard my entire hand." Jaden drew five cards from his deck. "Now, I activate Gaint Trunade, returning all Spell and Trap Cards to their ouwner's hands." All cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone vanished from the field. "Now, I set two cards facw down and equip Shining Flare Wingman with Mage Power, raising his attack by 1500 points."

"What?" Kaiba gasped as Shining Flare Wingman's attack rose to 5200.

"Shining Flare Wingman, attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Jaden commanded as Shining Flare Wingman attacked Blue-Eyes White Dragon before catching Kisara in his arms and lowering to the ground.

Jaden-4000/Kaiba-3300

"And now for his effect." Jaden said as Kisara got out of Shining Flare Wingman's arms. "You take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Kaiba shouted as his Life Points dropped.

Jaden-4000/Kaiba-0

"And Jaden wins." Mana said.

"He didn't even lose a single Life Point, and he was dueling against Kaiba." Yugi said, sounding impressed.

"I can't believe I was defeat so easily." Kaiba said as he looked at Jaden. 'He may even be better then Yugi already.' The sound of a door being slammed open caught every one's attention.

"Jaden, I'll get you for this!" Jack shouted as he appeared in the entrance to Martha's house. Everyone was trying not to laugh as they noticed the hickeys around his neck and the fact that he was shirtless. "Why did you have to chain me up like that?" Jaden pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to call the media." Jaden said with a mischievous smirk. Jack began to sweat bullets at the thought of this getting out in public. "You have two options Jack, either enjoy the fact that you're in love and come up with how you guys got together or be crowded by news reporters who want to get the big scoop on the new couple." Everyone was laughing as Jack walked back into the house, muttering a few things along the way. "We should probably rest for the rest of the day and continue with the duels tomorrow." Jaden said. Everyone agreed before they all headed off to do their own things.


	7. Jaden vs Akiza

Ch. 7 Jaden vs. Akiza

The next day, everyone was at the table eating breakfast. Everyone was smirking at Jack, Carly, Yusei, and Akiza as they noticed the different marks on each of them telling the others what they have been doing behind closed doors. When Jaden made a remark to Jack about his red face, Jack lunged at Jaden only to be blocked by his Mirror Force once again. Even though they were embarrassed, Yusei and Akiza tried to act like everything was completely normal as they ate their breakfast.

"All right, enough of this." Kaiba said while sitting next to Kisara, who had stayed after she was summoned. "Let's get on with the duel. Who is dueling Jaden next?"

"That would be me." Akiza said as she got up. "Shall we?" Akiza asked as she looked at Jaden.

"But of course." Jaden replied with a smirk as he got up and followed Akiza outside. Everyone else quickly followed after them, not wanting to miss the duel.

"Let's duel." Akiza said.

"Get your game on." Jaden said back.

Jaden-4000/Akiza-4000

"Ladies first." Jaden said.

"Thanks." Akiza said as she drew from her deck. "I'll start by summoning Twilight Rose Knight to the field." Rose Knight appeared in front of Akiza. "I use his effect to summon Hedge Guard to the field." Hedge Guard materialized next to Rose Knight. "I now tune my level 3 Rose Knight with my level 3 Hedge Guard!" Rose Knight transformed into 3 green rings before surrounding Hedge Guard and changing it into 3 stars. "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now!" A pillar of light erupted behind Akiza. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" Splendid Rose appeared to the right of Akiza. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Jaden said as he added a card to his hand. 'Time to change my strategy a bit.' Jaden thought with a smirk. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus to the field." Sapphire Pegasus appeared on the field.

"Not a 'Hero' monster?" Akiza asked, surprised.

"I thought I'd change my deck a bit since you've seen it in two other duels already." Jaden said with a smirk. "I use his effect to place Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle from my deck into my Spell and Trap Card Zone and treat her as a Continuous Spell card" A ruby appeared on the field. "Now, I use Double Summon to bring out Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle." Cobalt Eagle appeared on the field. "I then set three cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Akiza said as she drew while thinking, 'With these new cards, I can't predict any of his strategies.' Akiza selected a card in her hand before playing it. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose." Witch of the Black Rose appeared near Splendid Rose. "Next, I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Akiza drew the two cards from her deck. "When added to my hand by card effect, I can automatically summon Rose Fairy to the field." Rose Fairy appeared next to Witch of the Black Rose. "I now tune my level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with my level 3 Rose Fairy!" Witch of the Black Rose changed into 4 green rings before scanning Rose Fairy and transforming her into 3 stars. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" A pillar of light erupted behind Akiza. "I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roared as she appeared behind Akiza.

"I activate Fiendish Chain!" Jaded said as Black Rose Dragon became surrounded by chains. Akiza glared a Jaden as he smirked.

"I remove Rose Fairy to half the attack of Cobalt Eagle." Akiza said as Cobalt Eagle's attack dropped to 700. "I attack Saphire Pegasus with Splendid Rose!" Splendid Rose destroyed Sapphire Pegasus, which Jaden chose to let go to the graveyard.

Jaden-3600/Akiza-4000

"I now remove Hedge Guard so that Splendid Rose can attack again, but her attack is halved until the end of this turn." Akiza said as Splendid Rose's attack dropped to 1100. "I now attack Cobalt Eagle." Splendid rose destroyed Cobalt Eagle, once again being sent to the graveyard by Jaden instead of being changed into a Continuous Spell Card.

Jaden-3200/Akiza-4000

"I end my turn." Akiza said with a small smirk.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we hold six cards in our hand." Jaden and Akiza each drew until they held six cards in their hands. "Now, I activate Card Destruction, forcing us to discard our entire hand and draw the same amount of cards we discarded."

'What is he up to?' Akiza thought as she and Jaden discarded their entire hands before drawing new cards from their decks.

"I activate my face down Rainbow Gravity!" Jaden said as the card flipped face up. "Since I have seven different types of 'Crystal Beast' monsters on my field and in my graveyard, I can summon Rainbow Dragon from my deck to the field!" Akiza gasped as Rainbow Dragon appeared behind Jaden. "I'm not done yet for I activate a second Rainbow Gravity so I can summon Rainbow Dark Dragon from my deck!" Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark Dragon each roared from behind Jaden. "Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Rose Blizzard!" Akiza said as her trap flipped face up. "Now I can change Rainbow Dark Dragon to defense mode and negate his attack!" Akiza smirked as Rainbow Dark Dragon was switched to defense mode. Her smirk quickly vanished as she noticed Jaden's smirk.

"I attack Black Rose Dragon with Rainbow Dragon!" Jaden said as Rainbow Dragon prepared his attack. "I send Honest from my hand to the graveyard to increase Rainbow Dragon's attack by the same amount of attack points the monster he's attacking has."

"What!" Akiza gasped as Rainbow Dragon's attack rose to 6400. 'My other face down can't negate his attack!' Akiza thought as Rainbow Dragon destroyed Black Rose Dragon.

Jaden-4000/Akiza-0

"I lost." Akiza sighed as she held her Black Rose Dragon in her hand. "I guess this now belongs to you."

"Thank you." Jaden said as he took Black Rose Dragon and Akiza's mark vanished from her arm and appeared on Jaden's back.

"You really did surprise me with those Crystal Beasts instead of the Hero monsters you've been using." Akiza said with a smile.

"That was the idea." Jaden said with a smirk. "I still have my Hero monsters in my deck, I just thought of using the Crystal Beasts this time around instead seeing as how you guys have already seen several of my strategies with them."

"Well, it worked." Akiza said before she and Jaden turned to the others. "I believe it's Jack's turn to duel against you now."

"Ready for the match of your life?" Jack asked as he approached Jaden.

"I believe that match is reserved for when I duel against Yugi for his King of Games title." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Don't count on winning it just yet." Yugi said with a smirk of his own.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Kaiba said as he looked at Yugi. "He may already be better then you."

"Kaiba has a point." Mana said. "He has barely lost any Life Points in all of his duels against Team 5D's. If he wanted to, I'm sure Jaden could probably beat you in a duel."

"We'll see." Yugi said as Jack activate his duel disk while Jaden shuffled all of his cards.


	8. Jaden vs Jack

Ch. 8 Jaden vs. Jack

"Enough talking, lets duel." Jack said.

"I couldn't agree more." Jaden replied back.

"Let's duel!" Jack said.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden-4000/Jack-4000

"I think I'll start things off." Jaden said as he drew from his deck. "I use Polymerization on Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise and Elemental Hero Bladedge to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Emerald Tortoise and Bladedge disappeared into a vortex before Absolute Zero appeared next to Jaden. "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Jack said as he added a card to his hand. "Since you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can automatically summon Vice Dragon to the field, but his attack and defense is halved." Vice Dragon appeared with 1000 attack and 1200 defense. "Now, I summon Clock Resonator to the field in attack mode." Clock Resonator materialized next to Vice Dragon. "I now tune my level 3 Clock Resonator with my level 5 Vice Dragon!" Clock Resonator transformed into 3 green rings before surrounding Vice Dragon and changing him into 5 stars. "The King's determination is conceived with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves." A pillar of light erupted behind Jack. "Synchro Summon! The Burning Fierce God, Crimson Blader!"

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Jaden stated.

"Fine." Jack said as he took two cards from his hand. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "I activate Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I have 5 cards in my hand, by in 5 turns I must discard my entire hand." Jaden drew the five cards from his deck. "I use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Cobalt Eagle to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" Sparkman and Cobalt Eagle vanished in a vortex before Great Tornado descended from the sky onto the field. "When Great Tornado is summoned, all monsters on yours side of the field have their attack's halved." Crimsond Blader's attack dropped to 1400. "Absolute Zero, attack Crimson Blader!" Absolute Zero destroyed Crimson Blader.

Jaden-4000/Jack-2900

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Crimson Blader!" Jack said as Crimson Blader rose from the ground.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said as the card materialized in front of him.

"My turn." Jack said as he drew. 'Looks like I can't hold back with him.' Jack said as he looked at the cards in his hand. "I activate my face down Synchro Change" Jack said, causing Crimson Blader to become surrounded by 3 green rings as five stars appeared in the center. "In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged!" A pillar of light erupted behind Jack. "I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared as he floated behind Jack. "If Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field, I can summon Red Nova from my hand. Plus, if I have a face up level 8 or higher Synchro Monster on my side of the field, I can summon Creation Resonator from my hand." Red Nova materialized on the right side of Red Dragon Archfiend while Creation Resonator appeared on his left.

'I know where this is going.' Jaden thought as he felt his Signer Marks and Yusei's mark leave their bodies and appear on Jack. A crimson aura now surrounded Jack as his eyes glowed bright red.

"I now tune my level 1 Red Nova and level 3 Creation Resonator to my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack roared as Red Nova changed into a ring of fire while Creation Resonator changed into three rings of fire. The rings of fire circled around Red Dragon Archfiend as he rose into the sky. The rings of fire circling around Red Dragon Archfiend merged into a spiraling vortex of flames as a mighty roar emitted from the center of the vortex. The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! The vortex disappeared, revealing a new dragon from within. Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Red Nova Dragon! Red Nova roared as it flew above Jack. "Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for every Tuner Monster in my graveyard."

'This just got a little harder.' Jaden thought as Red Nova's attack rose to 5000.

"I attack Great Tornado!" Jack said. Red Nova Dragon destroyed Great Tornado.

Jaden-1800/Jack-2900

"I end my turn." Jack said.

'There's only one way out of this.' Jaden thought as he drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we each of 6 cards in our hands." Both Jaden and Jack drew until they held six cards in their hands. "I activate my face down Monster Reborn to revive Great Tornado." Great Tornado reappeared on the field. "Now, I activate my face down Polymerization!" Jaden said. "I fuse Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, Elemental Hero Great Tornado, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Jack watch as the other four monsters transformed into small spheres of blue, green, black, and red before entering the gem on Neos' chest. Neo's became encased in a flash of light before a new version of Neos emerged from the light. "I summon Divine Neos."

"What good will that monster do?" Jack questioned. "It only has 2500 attack points."

"I activate Divine Neos' effect." Jaden said. "I remove Great Tornado so Divine Neos gains his effect and an extra 500 attack points." As Jaden said that, Divine Neos' attack rose to 3000 while Red Nova Dragon's attack dropped to 2500. "Next, I activate Forbidden Chalice and equip it to Red Nova Dragon. Red Nova Dragon may gain 400 attack points, but his effects are now negated."

"What!" Jack gasped.

"Next, I activate two copies of Mage Power and equip it to Divine Neos." Jaden said. "Since I have 4 cards in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, Divine Neos gains 4000 attack points." Divine Neo's attack rose to 7000.

"No way!" Jack shouted as he took a step back from the over powered monster.

"Divine Neos, end this." Jaden said as he pointed to Red Nova Dragon. Divine Neos nodded before he attacked and destroyed Red Nove Dragon.

Jaden-1800/Jack-0

"I can't believe he played a monster with 7000 attack points." Leo said in shock as he watched Jack fall to his knees.

"Such power." Luna said. "It's no wonder he defeat all of us so easily."

"I can't wait to see how he does against Yusei." Akiza said. "Now that will be a great match."

"You can say that again." Yugi said. "If I didn't have the Egyptian Gods, it would have been a lot harder to defeat Yusei."

"If anyone can defeat Yusei without the Egyptian Gods, it's Jaden." Mana said. "There's just something about him the radiates power."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked as he and everyone looked at Mana.

"I'm not exactly sure." Mana replied. "All I know is his shadow energy feels very familiar. It's like I've met someone with the exact shadow energy he has a long time ago."

"Could Jaden be a reincarnation?" Martha asked.

"Possibly." Jaden said as he and Jack approached them, all cards concerning Red Dragon Archfiend from Jack's deck in his hand and all but the Head Signer Dragon mark on his back. "Mana already told me about this. Plus, I've always had a strong attachment to Duel Monsters."

"Just like Atem did when he was with me." Yugi said as he looked at Jaden. Yugi then looked at the other before saying, "Enough with the serious talk. Now is the time to eat, sleep, and plan for tomorrow's duel against Jaden and Yusei."

"Right." Yusei said as he looked at Jaden. "Something tells me I can't hold anything back from you from the first draw."

"Same goes for you." Jaden said with a smirk. Everyone could practically feel the energy pouring out of the two duelist, causing the anticipation for the duel to grow. The only thing that interrupted the intense energy was the sound of Mana's growling stomach. Everyone looked at her to see that she was blushing in embarrassment.

"What?" Mana asked. "I'm hungry." Everyone, except Kaiba, laughed before heading back inside of Martha's to have dinner. Soon after dinner, everyone headed of to their rooms to sleep; however, sleep was the farthest thing on both Jaden's and Yusei's minds as they each looked over their decks and went over different strategies for their upcoming duel against eachother. Around two in the morning, both duelist decided to finally get some rest for their duel later in the day, unaware that the Signer Dragons were abover, watching them.

* * *

"So, tomorrow Jaden duels to get the last of us." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"It won't be easy since he's going up against Yusei." Life Stream Dragon said.

"I don't plan to make it easy on him either." Stardust Dragon replied.

"Neither did I and look what happened to me." Red Dragon Archfiend said.

"Jaden truly is something else." Black-Winged Dragon said.

"We all know the reason why that is." Black Rose Dragon stated. The other dragons agreed before vanishing from sight, waiting for the duel between Jaden and Yusei.


	9. Jaden vs Yusei

Ch. 9 Jaden vs. Yusei

"Where are they?" Jack asked as everyone but Jaden and Yusei were eating brunch since it was already noon.

"Knowing them, they stayed up late last night preparing for the duel and are now sleeping in." Yugi said. Everyone quickly agreed that that was what happened. About ten minutes later, Jaden and Yusei entered the room.

"Good morning sleepyheads." Akiza said with a smile. The only response she got where two yawns before they sat down and began eating.

"Jaden's not really a morning person." Mana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Neither is Yusei." Crow said. "Watch." Crow then lightly tapped Yusei on the head with a spoon and Yusei did not even seem to notice. "He won't truly wake up until after he has something to eat."

"Sounds kinda like Jaden, though making food wakes him up too." Mana said. "Same with Yugi before he got together with Téa." Yugi blushed upon hearing this.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Yugi was never a morning person until he and Téa started sharing a bed." Mana said with a smirk as Yugi's blushed darkened. "Yusei will probably become a morning person once he and Akiza starts sleeping together more." Now Akiza was blushing. "Same thing will probably happen with Jaden if he ever gets himself a girlfriend."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen his fan club recently." Leo said. "Why hasn't Jaden been going to school? He went on the day he dueled me, Luna, and Crow."

"Vacation." Mana simply said. "He goes back next week." Once she finished speaking, everyone went back to eating. About twenty minutes later, everyone was finished eating.

"Ah, that was good." Jaden said as he patted his stomach.

"I see you finally joined the world of the living Jaden." Kaiba said as Jaden looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Same goes for you Yusei." Jack said with a smirk.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Jaden asked as he faced Yusei.

"No clue." Yusei said as he looked at Jaden. Everyone, even Kaiba, laughed at their confused expressions.

"Anyway," Yusei began as he got out of his seat, "I believe we have a duel Jaden."

"Right." Jaden said. "To the Kaiba Dome." Everyone nodded before getting on their Duel Runners while Yugi, Carly, Mana, and Martha rod in Kaiba's limousine with him and Jaden went on Leo's Duel Board.

* * *

"We're here." Jaden said as everyone went into the stadium, the race track from Jaden's duel against Leo and Luna still in place. As Yusei rode his Duel Runner onto the track, Jaden slide Speed World 2 into his Field Spell Card Zone in his duel disk. Jaden then rode onto the track next to Yusei. "Ready?"

"Ready." Yusei said before he and Jaden took off.

"This will be good." Yugi said. Everyone else silently agreed with him.

"Let's rev it up." Yusei said.

"Get your game on." Jaden said back.

Jaden-4000/Yusei-4000

"I'll start things off." Jaden said as he drew.

Jaden-SPC-1/Yusei-SPC-1

"I activate Dark Fusion to fuse Avain and Burstinatrix to bring out Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Avian and Burstinatrix disappeared into a dark vortex before Inferno Wing descended from the sky next to Jaden. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Yusei said as he drew.

Jaden-SPC-2/Yusei-SPC-2

"I summon Ghost Gardna." Yusei said as Ghost Gardna appeared in front of him. "Now, I tribute him to summon out Turret Warrior." Turret Warrior appeared on the field. "When a monster is Special Summoned to my side of the field, I can summon Steam Synchron to the field." Steam Synchron appeared next to Turret Warrior. "I know tune my level 3 Steam Synchron with my level 5 Turret Warrior!" Steam Synchron changed into 3 green rings before scanning Turret Warrior and transforming him into 5 stars. "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might!" A pillar of light erupted next to Yusei. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared as he appeared above Yusei. "I set three cards face down and end my turn."

'He didn't attack because of my face downs.' Jaden thought as he drew from his deck.

Jaden-SPC-3/Yusei-SPC-3

"I activate Card of Sanctity." Jaden said, not bothering to explain since he knows Yusei knows its effect. Jaden and Yusei drew until they held six cards in their hands. 'I better play it safe for now.' Jaden thought as he grabbed a card from his hand. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light." Swords of light surrounded Yusei. "Now, I activate my face down Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Neos, Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Evil Hero Malicious Edge to summon Elemental Hero Divine Neos!"

'He summoned Divine Neos already?' Yusei thought in shock as he watched a dark green, red, yellow, and black sphere enter the gem on Neos' chest before he vanished in a pillar of light only to be replaced by Divine Neos a couple of seconds later. "I play Assault Mode Activate. By tributing Stardust Dragon, I can summon Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to the field." Stardust Dragon became surrounded with light as his body changed. When the light vanished, he was covered in armor and transformed into Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode.

'Things just got a lot tougher with that dragon's effect.' Jaden thought as he looked at the last card in his hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My move." Yusei said as he drew.

Jaden-SPC-4/Yusei-SPC-4

"I summon Synchron Explorer to the field." Yusei said as Synchron Explorer materialized onto the field. "When Synchron Explorer is summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Synchron' monster from my graveyard, but its effects are negated." Steam Synchron appeared on the field. "Next, I activate Double Summon to bring out Cosmic Compass." Cosmic Compass appeared on the field. "Since you have one monster on your side of the field, I can summon a Compass Token." The Compass Token appeared next to Cosmic Compass. "Now, I activate Interdimenional Matter Transporter to remove Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode until the end phase." Stardust Dragon disappeared from the field.

'Why would he do that?' Jaden thought as he looked at all of Yusei's monsters. His eyes then widened in shock. 'Is he planning to summon...' Jaden's thoughts were interrupted when Yusei began to talk.

"I tune my level 3 Steam Synchron to my level 1 Compass Token." Yusei said. Steam Synchron became 3 green rings before surrounding the Compass Token and changing him into 1 star. A pillar of light erupted next to Yusei. "I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm." Armory Arm appeared on the field. "Now, I activate two copies of One for One. By sending 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon 2 level 1 monsters." Yusei discard the last two cards in his hand as Turbo Rocket and Turbo Synchron appeared on the field. "I tune my level 1 Turbo Rocket to my level 2 Synchron Explorer!" Turbo Rocket changed into 1 gree ring before scanning Synchron Explorer and changing him into 2 stars. Another pillar of light erupted next to Yusei. "I Synchro Summon, Turbo Rocket." Turbo Rocket appeared next to Armory Arm. "I activate my face down Battle Waltz to summon a 'Waltz Token' of the same level, attack, defense, name, type, and attribute of Turbo Rocket." A second Turbo Rocket appeared next to the first.

'This isn't good.' Jaden thought.

"I use Turbo Rockets effect to destroy Divine Neos and have you take half of his attack points as damage." Yusei said as Divine Neos disappeared.

Jaden-2750/Yusei-4000

"I now tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron to my level 1 Cosmic Compass." Yusei said as Turbo Synchron changed into 1 green ring before surrounding Cosmic Compass and changing it to 1 star. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might!" Another pillar of light erupted next to Yusei. "I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

'He has everything he needs now.' Jaden thought as he noticed all the monsters levels added up to twelve. Jaden then felt his Signer Marks disappear before they appeared on Yusei's back. Yusei and his Duel Runner started to glow gold as his Duel Runner lifted into the sky on a stream of crimson energy.

"I now tune my level 2 Formula Synchron to my level 4 Armory Arm and my 2 level 3 Turbo Rockets!" Yusei said as he and his monsters disappeared from sight. Formula Synchron changed into 2 golden rings that the rest of the monsters flew into before changing into 10 stars. Yusei was now riding in outer space as the transformation of his monsters took place. "Gathering stars becomes one, as new bonds will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon!" Cosmic Light erupted into a pillar so, it shot from the ground all the way into outer space. Yusei was seen riding down next to the pillar as a massive monster started to tear its way out of the pillar of cosmic light. "Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" Shooting Quasar Dragon emerged as Yusei rod next to Jaden, still on the stream of Crimson Light. "Since Swords of Revealing Light is still in play, I have no choice but to end my turn." Yusei said as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode reappeared on the field.

'I only have once chance to beat him.' Jaden thought as he drew.

Jaden-SPC-5/Yusei-SPC-5

"I activate my face down Card of Demise to draw 5 cards from my deck." Jaden said.

"I use Shooting Quasar Dragon's effect." Yusei said. "I can negate the effect of one of your cards and destroy it." Card of Demise was destroyed. 'I can't let him get any more cards in his hand. That's how he'll turn things around in his favor."

"I activate my other face down, Fiendish Chain." Jaden said. "I will now entrap Stardust Dragon with it."

'Not good.' Yusei thought as his chains started to head towards his dragon. 'I either let my dragon get captured, or risk Jaden making a comeback and have no monster to defend me.' Yusei did nothing as Stardust Dragon was captured.

"I now activate another Card of Sanctity." Jaden said with a smirk.

'Not good.' Yusei thought as he added cards to his hand.

"Time to finish this." Jaden said, causing Yusei's eyes to widen in amazement at the clear determination in Jaden's voice. "First, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Divine Neos!" Divine Neos reappeared on the field. "Next, I activate Fusion Recovery to return 1 Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material Monster to my hand." Jaden added Polymerization and Elemental Hero Neos to his hand. "Now, I use that Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon!" Neos rose onto the field as Rainbow Dragon floated above him. Rainbow Dragon started to glow all seven colors of the rainbow and changed into a stream of energy that started to form a twister around Neos. In the center of the twister, it began to spiral inward, forming a vortex of rainbow color. Two, massive wings broke the vortex and revealed a new version of Neos to everyone. "Welcome to the field, Rainbow Neos." Jaden said.

"4500 attack points!" Yusei gasped, surprised that Jaden could summon a monster stronger then his Shooting Quasar Dragon.

"I now summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field." Jaden said as Clayman appeared between the two versions of Neos. "Now I activate Rainbow Neos effect. I send Clayman to the graveyard to have all monsters on your side of the field return to the deck."

"What?" Yusei asked as Shooting Quasar Dragon and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode vanished from the field whle Shooting Star Dragon reappeard on the field. "Since Shooting Quasar Dragon was left the field, I can summon Shooting Star Dragon."

"But not Stardust Dragon since Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode wasn't destroyed, just sent back to the deck." Jaden said with a smirk, noticing that Fiendish Chain was still on the field because of the same reason. "I set once card face down before equipping Divine Neos with Mage Power, raising his attack to 4000 since I have three cards in my Spell and Trap Card Zone." Jaden's smirk grew as he noticed the sweat forming on Yusei. "Divine Neos, attack Shooting Star Dragon!"

"I activate his effect." Yusei said. "By removing Shooting Star Dragon from play, I can negate your attack." As Shooting Star Dragon left, Divine Neos stopped his attack.

"Yes, but now you're wide open." Jaden stated. "Rainbow Neos, finish this duel." Rainbow Neos nodded before he attacked Yusei directly.

Jaden-2750/Yusei-0

"Amazing." Yusei gasped as his Duel Runner landed on the track. "You beat my most powerful monster right after I summoned him."

"Next was your fourth, then your third." Jaden said with a smirk. "All that was missing was your second most powerful, Majestic Star Dragon."

"Well, I would have summoned him if I could have." Yusei said as he took of his helmet. Yusei took all the cards that go with Stardust Dragon out of his deck and held them out for Jaden. "Here you go Jaden. I expect you to take good care of them."

"Of course." Jaden said as he took the cards. Right after he took the cards, the full Mark of the Crimson Dragon reappeared on Jaden's back. Everyone else walked down to Jaden and Yusei.

"That was amazing." Leo said.

"No kidding." Luna said. "You turned the duel in your favor with just one turn."

"I might not have my title for much longer." Yugi said, nervously chuckling. "Though that will help to get ride of some of the stalkers I have."

"Saying that kinda makes me not want the title." Jaden said as he imagined stalkers following him around everywhere he goes.

"You get used to it." Mana said.

"How do you know?" Crow asked.

"Hello, I am and I look like the Dark Magician Girl." Mana said. "Do you know how many stalkers I have because of that?"

"Perverts." Akiza huffed.

"You can say that again." Mana said with a pout. Everyone laughed as Mana continued to pout. Soon everyone in Team 5D's realized that they no longer hand reasons to stay, but the couldn't bring themselves to leave. Akiza decided that she would transfer to a hospital in New Domino City. Jack, Crow, and Leo decided to stay and compete in the Pro Dueling Circuit. Luna decided to stay so that she could help Martha with the rest of the children she was taking care of. It was also decided that Jack would stay with Carly while Akiza would stay with Yusei. The others would find their own places to live. Soon, everyone was heading of in their own direction to accomplish tasks that would allow them to live life once again in New Domino City.


	10. Epilogue: Paradox vs Three Kings

Ch. 10 Epilogue: Paradox vs. Three Kings

It was been 12 years since Jaden won all of the Signer Dragons from Team 5D's and 10 years since the defeat of the Tainted Light. Everything had been peaceful until Jaden felt a disturbance. He immediately went to go investigate it and found himself in the middle of a courtyard with a clock tower in the heart of Europe.

"Strange, I don't see anything." Jaden said as he looked around.

"That's all the more reason to be on your guard Jaden." Yubel said, only visible to him at the moment. A loud roar caught their attention as just before Jaden jumped out of the way of a power blast aimed for him. Jaden and Yubel turned around and looked at what attacked them in surprise. "Is that Cyber End Dragon?"

"No." Jaden said, grim determination on his face. "It may look like Cyber End Dragon, but it has no soul. It's just a copy." Another roar sounded and Jaden saw that the monster was a copy of Rainbow Dragon before he jumped out of the way of it's attack. "See what I mean? Only I have that card."

"What's going on here?" Yubel hissed as the courtyard started to become engulfed in flames.

"Jaden Yuki." a mysterious voice said from above. Jaden and Yubel looked up to see a strange figure with a odd mask on his face. "The duelist said to walk among the spirits."

"I guess my reputation precedes me." Jaden said as he glared at the man. Both Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon launched an attack at Jaden, who simply crossed his arms in front of his face. The blast split in two causing deep groves in the ground. "Want to tell me what this is about?" Jaden asked once the attack stopped.

"You won't live long enough to understand." the masked figure said before playing another card into his duel disk. Jaden's eyes widened when he noticed the card was Stardust Dragon. Now all three dragons attacked him.

"Enough!" Jaden shouted as he let out three powerful burst of darkness. The burst of darkness counteracted the three attacks from the dragons, causing a large cloud of smoke to cover the entire area. When the smoke cleared, the masked man and the three dragons disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"We have bigger problems, look around." Yubel said. Jaden did as Yubel asked and gasped as he watched the entire area begin to dematerialize around him.

"What's going on?" Jaden gasped. A loud roar emitted from the sky. Jaden looked up and saw the Crimson Dragon flying above him.

"I think he wants you to get on." Yubel said. Jaden nodded before he used the powers of the shadows to jump high into the air. Once he was far enough up, the Crimson Dragon absorbed him into his body before heading off in the direction of Duel Academy.

* * *

"Everyone, thank Marik, Ishizu, and Odion for teaching you about events from Ancient Egypt." Alexis said, talking to her students in her Origins and Importance of Duel Spirits Class. Soon after the defeat of the Tainted Light, Yugi introduced Alexis and Jaden to Marik, Ishizu, and Odion. After they met, Jaden had immediately turned them into Shadow Archiologists as they went around both worlds locating ancient civilazations that were connected to the history of Duel Spirits. They were all currently outside at the Duel Academy Ruins, the very ruins that had brought Alexis and the others to the land of the gravekeepers.

"Thank you." Alexis's students all said as the three Ishtar's bowed. As soon as all the students became silent, Yusei, Akiza, Yugi, Téa, Atticus, and Zane ran up to the ruins.

"Alexis!" Yugi shouted as he approached her.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as they approached her.

"We don't know." Atticus said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you felt it too Alexis." Zane said. "Something isn't right."

"And here I thought I was going crazy." Alexis said. "I felt it his morning when I woke up." Suddenly, everything began to dematerialize around them.

"What's going on?" Téa gasped.

"I don't know." Akiza replied. Suddenly, the Signer Dragons in Alexis, Atticus, and Zane's decks flew out and into the sky. The Wicked God Cards also slid out of Alexis's deck and into the sky, along with The Ritual of the Summoner, Amutsu, Crimson Synchro, and the Crimson Dragon. A loud roar emitted from the sky as everyone's Signer Marks left their arms. Everyone looked up and noticed the Crimson Dragon flying towards them with Jaden inside.

"Where's Jaden going?" Alexis asked as the cards flew to him and the full Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. Just as suddenly as he appeared, The Crimson Dragon let out a mighty roar before he vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Wow." Jaden said from within the Crimson Dragon's head. Jaden watched as different events in time traveled by him in a blink of an eye inside of the time stream. "Where are we going or should I ask when?" Jaden noticed that he and the Crimson Dragon had just emerged in a different time. Jaden looked down and gasped at what he saw. "This is the night before I started my duels against Team 5D's." The Crimson Dragon flew down and absorbed Yusei before he vanished once again into the time stream. "Hello Yusei." Jaden said.

"Do I know you?" Yusei asked. "You look familiar."

"It's me, Jaden." Jaden answered.

"Jaden, is that really you?" Yusei gasped.

"Well, me from twelve years in the future." Jaden tried to explain. Yusei was still shocked, but seamed to calm down a little.

"Any idea what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"No clue." Jaden said as he looked forward. "All I know is that someone in my time attacked me with copies of the most powerful dragons in all of Duel Monsters. Then he vanished before I could find out who he was. Almost immediately afterwords, everything started to vanish before my eyes."

"'Vanish'?" Yusei repeated.

"Yeah, and I can only think of one thing that can cause that to happen." Jaden said. "Someone is messing with our past and trying to erase the future. Since my future is farther then yours, my time was affected first."

"Most likely another robot from the future." Yusei guessed.

"But that future no longer exists." Jaden said. "I wouldn't be alive right now if it did. Since the events that transpired would have started around the time I was fourteen."

"So we really did change the future?" Yusei said asked Jaden as he looked at him.

"Yes." Jaden said. "Now back to the masked robot man. The only thing I can think of is that he somehow got stuck in the time stream and wasn't effected when the future was changed."

"Makes since I guess." Yusei said. "Do you have any idea as to where we're going?"

"I have one idea." Jaden said. "If the Crimson Dragon has got me and went back in time to get you when you're at your most powerful as a duelist, then it makes since that he's going back in time to get Yugi when he was at his most powerful."

"You mean when he and Atem shared a body." Yusei said, which Jaden nodded to. "We probably shouldn't mention anything about the future."

"Just don't mention Atem's real name." Jaden said. "If we survive this, I'll have to erase both of your minds so that the future isn't changed at all."

"I hate to say it, but I agree." Yusei said. "And you're right about not mentioning his name since it will release Zorc from within the puzzle."

"Then we're on the same page." Jaden said as the Crimson Dragon emerged in a new time.

* * *

"Wow, this is quite a turn out." Mr. Muto said as he looked at the crowd.

"But of course Grandpa." Yugi said. "Pegasus will be here himself giving out cards to new duelists. Not to mention a chosen duelist by Pegasus will get the chance to duel against me."

"That would get any duelist excited." Mr. Muto said as a helicopter approached a landing area. "That must be him now." Everyone watched as Pegasus stepped out of the helicopter and began to wave to everyone. Suddenly, the area became blacked by something. Everyone looked up and saw the outlines of several different dragons in the sky.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, the dragons began to attack everything. People began to run away in a state of panic. One of these people pushed Mr. Muto away from Yugi.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he watched Mr. Muto being pushed away from the crowd.

"Yugi!" Mr. Muto shouted back but quickly disappeared from sight. One of the dragons attacked the building behind Pegasus, causing it to collapse forward.

"No!" Pegasus shouted as the building landed on him and the surrounding area. Dust and ruble spread everywhere, blocking Yugi's view from everything else. When everything settled down, Yugi looked around to see the entire area destroyed.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he looked around. Something immediately caught his eye as Yugi went to it. Yugi fell to the ground with tears in his eyes as he noticed it was his Mr. Muto's bandana all torn up. "Grandpa...he's..." Yugi held back a sob before he shouted, "No!"

"Finally, what I have set out to do has finally been accomplished." a voice said from atop a building. Yugi looked up to see a man in a mask on top of the building. "Now the game of Duel Monsters is now more." The man preceded to laugh loudly. Yugi heard a roar come from in front of him. When he turned to look, the Crimson Dragon appeared and swept him away from the ruble that was once Domino City.

* * *

"It stopped." Alexis said as she watched the dematerializing of the city halted.

"But why?" Mana asked. Quickly after everything started to dematerialize, even in the Duel Monster Spirit World, all of Jaden's friend helped evacuate cities around the entire world to safe places that had not been effect yet before they met back at the area where the evacuated the citizens of New Domino City.

"Look at the sky!" Yasmin said as she pointed towards it. Everyone looked up to see a large hole in the sky in the shape of a giant Duel Monsters Card.

"What is that?" Chazz asked.

"No clue." Crow said.

"Wait, is that Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"And Yugi." Téa said.

"Jaden's their too." Alexis said.

"Guys." Mana said. Everyone turned to Man who quickly spoke. "This isn't just happening here, but in every area we evacuated people from around the world. It's also appearing in areas of the Duel Monster Spirit World."

"Really?" Alexis asked as everyone looked back at the image. It showed Jaden and Yusei standing next to an unconscious Yugi on top of a building. 'I hope their okay.'

* * *

"Huh?" Yugi asked as he began to wake up. "Was all of that just a dream?"

"I'm afraid not." Yusei said. Yugi looked up and saw both Yusei and Jaden.

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked.

"Name's Jaden." Jaden said.

"My name is Yusei." Yusei replied.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he looked around. Suddenly, he remembered everything. "Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he shot up.

"He's fine." Jaden said. Yugi looked at him in confusion as Jaden pointed down. "He's right their." Yugi looked down and saw his Mr. Muto, but what he also saw was that everyone and everything but them were frozen.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Short version." Yusei said. "Me and Jaden are from the future. A crazed robot man is trying to stop a future that I already stopped from happening."

"In a possible future, the game of Duel Monsters destroys the world." Jaden continued. "Yusei prevented that future from happening and I stopped an evil known as the Tainted Light from destroying the world several years later."

"You did?" both Yugi and Yusei asked.

"You two will be their to watch." Jaden said with a smile before it turned into a frown. "That is if we stop this guy right here and now." Jaden, realizing he got off track, decided to continue the story. "As we were saying, that future was stopped, but this guy either doesn't know that or doesn't care. A Divine God known as the Crimson Dragon brought me and Yusei back to this time before getting you and bringing the three of us right before this guy attacks Pegasus." Jaden now looked down at the frozen people. "The people are frozen because I froze time so that they don't know what's going on. I also put a spell around the entire area so nothing gets damaged. After all, any events that change the past will change the future." Yugi and Yusei nodded in understanding.

"So he wants to kill Pegasus to stop the advancement of Duel Monsters." Yugi said once he took everything in.

"Exactly." Jaden said. "And we're here to prevent that."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." a voice said. Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden turned and saw the masked man on a strange Duel Runner in the area Pegasus's helicopter is suppose to land at when the clock hits noon. "The three of you being here will make no difference to my plans."

"We'll see about that." Jaden said before he summoned winds that carried himself, a shocked Yugi, and a surprised Yusei down to the ground. "I don't know who you are, but you're trying to prevent a future that no longer exists."

"My name is Paradox." the masked man said as he removed the mask. "And what do you mean that future doesn't exist."

"The invasion of the Mechlord Emperors would have started when I was fourteen." Jaden said. "I'm now twenty-four and no invasion has come. Yusei's duel against Z-One prevented that from happening."

"Yusei defeated Z-One?" Paradox gasped in surprise. Quickly after, he chuckled before looked back at them. "No matter. I will still carry out my plans. A world without Duel Monsters is exactly what needs to be done to prevent future problems from happening."

"You can't do that." Yugi said. "Destroying Duel Monsters would destroy cities, people, families, everything that is connected with the game! The things we love would be destroyed."

"But that is exactly what I plan to accomplish." Paradox said. "The three of you have saved the world countless of times from threats involving Duel Monsters! You should be helping me instead of trying to stop me!"

"Not even in your dreams." Jaden growled out before pointing at Paradox. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Very well." Paradox said with a smirk. "I will find it amusing to defeat you in the very game your trying to protect." Jaden, Yusie, and Yugi gasped as Paradox's duel runner transformed into a weird flying machine which he stood on. "Here are the extra rule for our duel. I get 4000 life points while the 3 of you share a total of 4000 life points. I get 2 decks and 2 hands since it's 3 against 1. In addition, I get a turn between everyone of your turns. Do you agree?"

"I do." Jaden, Yusei, and Yugi said.

"Let's get the duel between me and the Three Kings of Dueling started then." Paradox said.

"Three kings?" Yugi asked.

"He's right." Jaden said. "The Pharaoh rests inside of you Yugi." Yugi nodded before closing his eyes and changed. When he opened his eyes, the Pharaoh was now in control. "Yusei, you have gained the title of King of Turbo Dueling." Yusei nodded as well as he and the Pharaoh looked at Jaden. Jaden closed his eyes as darkness began to pour out of his body. "And I am Jaden Yuki, the Supreme King of Darkness!" Jaden opened his eyes, revealing them to be gold, before the darkness spiraled around him. When the darkness vanished, Jaden was in his shadow armor. Jaden's helmet transformed into into a dark fog before vanishing and revealing Jaden's face.

"Works for me." Yusei said as he faced Paradox.

"Same here." the Pharaoh said before facing Paradox.

"Paradox, I only have one thing to say to you." Jaden said as he held his duel disk into the air. The card zones began to spin around the center of Jaden's duel disk before the deployed, creating a strong gust of wind to spread through the entire area. Jaden then brought his duel disk to his chest as he shouted, "Get your game on!"

Yusei held his duel disk to the sky as it activated before he brought it to his chest and said, "Let's rev it up!"

The Pharaoh did the same as Yusei before saying, "Get your game on!"

TKD (Three Kings of Dueling)-4000/Paradox-4000

"I'll start this duel." Paradox said as he drew from one of his decks. "First, I activate the Field Spell, Malefic World!" Jaden, Yusei, and the Pharaoh watched as the entire area became surrounded in purple with stars and solar systems."

"'Malefic'?" Yusei asked.

"Must have been cards created in the alternate future." the Pharaoh said.

"Now instead of drawing a card, I can add a random 'Malefic' monster from my deck to my hand." Paradox explained. "Now, I send Cyber End Dragon to the Graveyard so I can summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon from my hand." Jaden, Yusei, and the Pharaoh gasped at watching such a high level monster being summoned in the first turn.

"Did you see that?" Yusei asked.

"I did." the Pharaoh said. "He managed to summon a high level monster just by sending it's light half to the graveyard."

"You truly see the world as nothing but darkness, don't you." Jaden asked.

"I do." Paradox said. "Now, I send Rainbow Dragon from my deck to my graveyard to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon." Malefic Rainbow Dragon appeared next to Malefic Cyber End Dragon.

"Another high level monster?" Yusei gasped.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Paradox said as the two cards materialized in front of him.

"Then I'm up." Jaden said as he drew. "First, I activate Swords of Revealing Light to stop you in your tracks for three turns." Swords of light surrounded Paradox and his monsters. "Next, I set three Trap Cards face down on the field."

"Why would you tell me what you're playing?" Paradox asked.

"I now send all three Trap Cards to the graveyard to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Jaden shouted. Uria roared as he appeared above Jaden.

"What is that?" the Pharaoh asked.

"No clue." Yusei replied, impressed with the massive Duel Monster.

"Uria gains 1000 attack for every Trap Card in my graveyard." Jaden said as Uria's attack rose to 3000. "Next, I set one card face down and activate Card of Sanctity, causing us each to draw until he hold six cards in our hands." Everyone drew the appropriate amount of cards. "Now, I set three spell cards face down on the the field."

"Not again." Paradox said.

"Yes again." Jaden said. "I now send them to the graveyard in order to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder in defense mode!" Hamon appeared behind Jaden in defense mode. "I now equip him with Mist Body, meaning he can't be destroyed in battle. Plus, while Hamon is in defense mode, you have no choice but to attack him."

"Nice move Jaden." the Pharaoh asked.

"Well, Paradox isn't the only one with high level monsters." Jaden said with as smirk. "I now end my turn."

"My turn." Paradox said as a random Malefic Monster was added to his hand. "I banish Stardust Dragon to bring out Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

"What?" Yusei gasped as he watched the evil version of his card appear on Paradox's field. "How could you?"

"Does it matter?" Paradox asked. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my draw." Yusei said as he drew. "I summon Cosmic Compass to the field." Cosmic Compass appeared in front of Yusei. "Since you have three monster on your side of the field, I get three Compass Tokens." Three Compass Tokens appeared on the field. "Now, I activate Double Summon to call out Debris Dragon!" Debris Dragon materialized in front of Yusei. "I know tune my level 4 Debris Dragon to my 4 level 1 Compasses!" Debris Dragon changed into 4 green rings before surrounding the other monsters and changing them into 4 stars. "Out of 5 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A pillar of light erupted behind Yusei. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared as he appeared behind Yusei.

"What did he just do?" the Pharaoh asked.

"He Synchro Summoned." Jaden explained. "It's when you send a Tuner Monster like Debris Dragon to the graveyard along with other monsters to summon a Synchro Monster. The monsters you send to the graveyard must have the same total level as the monster you plan to summon."

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Cosmic Compass." Yusei said as Cosmic Compass reappeared on the field along with three Compass Tokens. "Since you still have three monsters on your side of the field, I get the tokens back as well. Now, I can summon Steam Synchron to the field since a monster had been Special Summoned this turn." Steam Synchron appeared on the field. "I now tune my level 3 Steam Synchron with my 4 level 1 Compasses!" Steam Synchron changed into 3 green rings before surrounding the Compasses and changing them into 4 stars. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" Another pillar of light erupted behind Yusei. "I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roared as she appeared next to Stardust Dragon. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Paradox said as a random Malefic Monster was added to his hand. 'Blast, thanks to Hamon I can't attack and if I try to destroy it with an effect, Stardust Dragon will simply block it.' Paradox looked at his hand a smirked at what he saw. "I summon Malefic Parallel Gear to the field." Parallel Gear appeared in front of Malefic Stardust Dragon. "I now tune my level 2 Malefic Parallel Gear to my level 8 Malefic Stardust Dragon." Malefic Parallel Gear became 2 green rings before surrounding Malefic Stardust Dragon and changing him into 8 stars. "Behold as the shadows drift down through the cracks of time and witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil." A pillar of darkness appeared behind Paradox. "I Synchro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Malefic Paradox Dragon roared as he appeared. "When he is summoned, I can summon a Synchro Monster to the field." Stardust Dragon appeared on his side of the field. "Now, all monsters you control lose attack points equal to his attack."

"What?" Jaden, Yusei, and the Pharaoh gasped as their monsters lost attack points.

"I end my turn." Paradox said.

"I draw!" the Pharaoh said as he added a card to his hand. "I send all three of my Magnet Warriors to the graveyard to call forth Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Valkyrion appeared on the field. "Now, I separate him back into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma." The three Magnet Warriors returned to the field. "I sacrifice them all to call forth Obelisk, the Tormentor!" Obelisk appeared as he towered behind the Pharaoh. "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion." Valkyrion reappeared on the field. "Now, I use my own Card of Sanctity to force each of use to draw until we all hold six cards in are hands." Everyone drew from their decks once again. "I separate Valkyrion into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma once more so I can sacrifice them and call out Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Slifer roared as he appeared next to Obelisk. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

'This stand still is getting on my nerves.' Paradox thought as he add a random Malefic Monster to his hand. "I send Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes to the graveyard to summon Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The two dragons rose to join the other three on the field. "I have no choice but to end my turn." Swords of Revealing Light disappeared form Paradox's field.

"My move." Jaden said as he drew. "I activate Phantasmal Martyrs. By discarding my entire hand, I can summon three 'Phantasmal Martyr Tokens'." Jaden discard his entire hand as the tokes appeared on the field. "I now activate my face down Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw one card from my deck." Jaden drew the card from his deck. "I activate Card of Demise, allowing me to draw until I hold 5 cards in my hand, but in 5 turns I must discard my entire hand." Jaden drew the amount of cards needed. "I now send my three tokens to the graveyard in order to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Raviel appeared with his fellow Sacred Beasts. 'I won't summon Armityle the Chaos Phantom just yet.' Jaden though as he looked at the other monsters on the field. 'Not until I can summon all of them. "I end my turn."

"My move." Paradox said as he added a Malefic Monster to his hand. 'I can't do anything with the way things are.' Paradox then selected a card from his hand. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Yusei said as he drew. "I summon Speed Warrior to the field in attack mode." Speed Warrior appeared on the field. "Next, I trubiute him so I can summon Turret Warrior to the field." Turret Warrior appeared where Speed Warrior once stood. "Since I Special Summoned this turn, I can call out my second Steam Synchron to the field." Another Steam Synchron rose onto the field. "Now, I tun my level 3 Steam Synchron to my level 5 Turret Warrior!" Steam Synchron changed into 3 green rings before scanning Turret Warrior and changing him into 5 stars. "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope!" A pillar of light erupted behind Yusei. "Synchro Summon! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon released a mighty roar as he appeared on the other side of Stardust Dragon. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move." Paradox said as he added a random Malefic Monster to his hand. Paradox smirked when he saw the cards he held in his hand. "First, I activate Tribute to The Doomed. I discard on card to sent Malefic Paradox Dragon to the graveyard."

"Why would you send your own monster to the graveyard?" the Pharaoh asked as he watched Malefic Paradox Dragon being wrapped in bandages before he was pulled into the ground.

"I now activate the Trap Card, Malefic Paradigm Shift." Paradox said as a purple aura appeared behind him. "When Malefic Paradox Dragon is destroyed, I can summon Malefic Truth Dragon from my deck by paying half of my life points." Paradox's Duel Runner vanished as Malefic Truth Dragon appeared. Paradox them merged with Malefic Truth Dragon as his legs sunk into its head.

TKD-4000/Paradox-2000

"That's a whole lot of monster." Yusei said as he stared at the massive dragon.

"I'm not done yet Yusei." Paradox said as he held a card in his right hand. "By sending five different 'Malefic' monsters from my field, hand, deck, or extra deck to the graveyard, I can bring out Malefic Five-Headed Dragon!" Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Malefic Cyber End Dragon, and Malefic Rainbow Dragon were sent from the field to the graveyard as Paradox revealed he sent Malefic Rainbow Dark Dragon from his deck to the graveyard. Next, a Five-Headed Dragon appeared with black and white armor on each of its necks and heads, the same armor covered its tail, and it's wings had been replaced with four black and white wings.

"Another monster with 5000 attack points." the Pharaoh gasped.

"There's more." Paradox said with a smirk. I activate Malefic Fusion. By banishing Malefic Truth Dragon, Malefic Paradox Dragon, and Malefic Five-Headed Dragon, I can call out my most powerful Malefic Monster." The three Malefic Dragons appeared on the field before flying into a vortex made of nothing but darkness. The creature that came out of the vortex was nothing like they have ever seen. It was a dragon complete covered in black and white armor. The beast has three sets of wings on it's back. The chest was a core of pure darkness that appeared as if it wanted to burst out at any second. Its arms has long blades that curve towards the body at the end. The creature has no legs, but two tails. One, long neck extended from it's shoulders before a head similar in shape to Malefic Truth Dragon's was shone attached to it. Jaden, Yusei, and the Pharaoh looked and saw that Paradox was in the core of this new dragon. "I summon, Malefic Dragon, The World of Future Darkness." Malefic Dragon roared as he revealed his attack to be 8000.

"It's huge!" the Pharaoh gasped as the dragon was about four times the size of Malefic Truth Dragon.

"I use Threatening Roar so that monstrosity can't attack this turn." Yusei said as the Trap Card prevent Paradox's battle phase.

"Very well." Paradox said. "I have noting to fear since Malefic Dragon is immune to all effects so I end my turn."

"I'm up." the Pharaoh said as he drew. 'How am I suppose to defeat such a creature?'

"Pharaoh." Jaden said. The Pharaoh and Yusei both looked over at Jaden. "Don't worry about defeating it, leave that to me. I just need you to help us survive until my next turn."

'He sounds so sure that we will win.' the Pharaoh thought as he looked at his hand. 'Very well, I will trust Jaden to win this for us.' The Pharaoh then placed a card on the field. "I activate Messenger of Peace. Now, any monster with 1500 or more attack points can't attack; however, during each of my standby phases, I must pay 100 life points to keep this card on the field."

"What?" Paradox asked, realizing that the card could effect Malefic Dragon since it targets all cards on the field.

"I end my turn." the Pharaoh said.

"My move." Paradox said as he added a random Malefic monster from his deck to his hand. "I can't attack so I end my turn." Both Yusei and the Pharoah turned to Jaden.

"You need to beat him Jaden." Yusei said.

"Teach this guy a lesson." the Pharaoh said.

"Of course." Jaden said. "I can't lose to this guy when we have such an audience."

"What are you talking about?" Paradox said. Jaden smiled as he looked behind him. A large whole the shape of a Duel Monsters card appeared behind them as smaller versions materialized all around them. Yusei and the Pharaoh looked at the one behind them and saw people inside. Inside of it was Alexis, Lilly, Atticus, Yasmin, Diamond, Zane, Kassandra, Shadi, Mana, Syrus, Mahad, Bastion, Jasmine, Chazz, Mindy, Sheppard, Crowler, Banner, Chumley, Kagemaru, Aster, Sarina, Sartorius, a future Yusei, Akiza, Yusei Jr., Jack, Carly, Jack Jr., Crow, Leo, Luna, Martha, a future Yugi, Téa, Sia, Kiaba, Kisara, Atem, a future Pegasus, Cecilia, Sonia, Joey, Mia, Tristian, Miho, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, Vivian, Mokuba, Rebecca, Mr. Muto, Marik, Odion, and Ishizu. They were all cheering on Jaden, Yusei, and the Pharaoh even thought they could not hear what they were saying. "What is this?" Paradox asked as he looked around.

"This is the light of the future." Jaden said as he turned to face Paradox with a smirk on his face. "This is our future, the one you're trying to destroy. The three of us have formed his future with our bare hands and I won't let you ruin everything we went through for your own selfish purpose." Jaden closed his eyes for a second before he reopened them, his face showing grim determination as he drew from his deck. "It's time I put an end to this duel with the very creatures that helped me creature this future."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Paradox asked.

"First, I remove Uria, Hamon, and Raviel in order to summon Armityle the Chaos Phantom!" Jaden roared as the three Sacred Beats flew into the sky. Uria wrapped around Raviel as he slid his head to Raviel's left fist. Hamon appeared behind Hamon and gripped him from behind. The three monsters began to meld together until they formed Armityle.

"What is that?" Paradox asked.

"The first of the four Sacred Gods." Jaden said as he held a card in his hand. "I activate Signer Burst. I can summon any of the Signer Dragon from my deck if I pay 1000 life points. When summoned that way, their effects are negated, they have no attack points, and the are removed from play at the end of this turn."

TKD-1000/Paradox-2000

"In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged!" Jaden said as a pillar of light erupted behind him. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one!" A second pillar erupted behind Jaden. "The power and courage to protect the world's future is a revolution! Synchro Summon!" A third pillar appeared behind Jaden. "Red Dragon Archfiend! Appear the might, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" All three dragons roared as the appeared on the field.

"Three Signer Dragons in one move?" Paradox gasped.

"I now sacrifice the three dragons I just summoned." Jaden said as he held a card up to the sky. "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please hear my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring my victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game! But first I shall, call out thy name The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ra roared as he appeared on the field. "Now, I activate Crimson Synchro!" Jaden said as he showed a card with the six Signer Dragons and The Crimson Dragon behind them.

"What does that do?" the Pharaoh asked before all of the Signer Dragons appeared and all of their levels level drop down to two.

"It lowers the levels of all the Signer Dragons so I can combine them by removing them from play weather they are on the field or in the graveyard." Jaden explained. "I tune my level 2 Life Stream Dragon with my level 2 Red Dragon Archfiend, my level 2 Ancient Fairy Dragon, Yusei's level 2 Stardust Dragon, his level 2 Black Rose Dragon, and his level 2 Black-Winged Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon formed 2 golden rings instead of 2 green rings that shot off into the sky. All 6 Singer Dragons shot towards the 2 golden rings, turning into a crimson light as they spiraled around eachother and entered the 2 golden rings. "Watch as the powers of the cosmos combine with the powers of the earth; the joining of spirits with life; those who demolish and those who protect! Go, Crimson Synchro!" The golden rings and the six streams of crimson light shot off into the sky in a bust of pink, purple, and white light before forming a crimson vortex. "I Synchro Summon, The Crimson Dragon!" The Crimson Dragon roared as he flew above Jaden with 10000 attack and defense points.

"The Crimson Dragon?" Yusei said, shocked.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jaden said as he added the cards to his hand. "Now, I activate The Ritual of the Summoner!" A card appeared on the field with the image of a platform with two large pedestals and an even larger pedestal in the middle appeared. "I can only use this card by tributing The Wicked Dreadroot, The Wicked Eraser, and The Wicked Avatar from my hand or deck!" Dreadroot and Eraser appeared on the outer pedestals as Avatar appeared in the center pedestal. Avatar began to expand before Dreadroot and Eraser vanished into his body. Avatar began to shrink, taking Dreadroot and Eraser with him as Avatar landed on the pedestal. As Avatar grew smaller and smaller, a new monster began to reveal itself form within the shrinking Avatar. This monster has a demonic, black skull for a chest, the mouth is open revealing sharp teeth and a blue tongue, two horns shot out of its head and its eyes are an eerie yellow. His pants are really loose and blood red while his sirt was skin tight and blood red. Black and golden armor surrounded sprout out of the skull covering his shoulders, upper arm, and cam down to the sides of his legs. Two black spheres pulsed within the armor on his upper arms. The gauntlet on his right hand resembled Eraser's face while the gauntlet on his left hand resembled a ribcage. His lower legs were covered in black armor with grey skulls on the knees. "The monster's skin was light gray, his eyes are blood red, and his hair is long and black. In his right hand is a staff with a long, jagged blade on one end and a crescent moon shaped blade on the other. "Appear The Summoner of Darkness, Amutsu!"

"Another Monster?" Paradox said in shock.

"Finlay, I tribute Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra." Jaden said as he held up the final card in his hand. Slifer transformed into red light that circled around Obelisk who had turned into blue light. Ra roared as he soared down and entrapped Slifer and Obelisk within his sphere mode. Then, a blinding light filled the air. "I summon the final Sacred God. I request your presence, The Creator God of Light, Horakhty!" When Horakhty appeared on the field, all of the other monsters on Jaden, Yusei, and the Pharaoh's side of the field had their attacks raised to infinity. All other cards vanished from the field as the four Sacred Gods rose to the sky.

"This, this can not be." Paradox said, fear practically pouring out of his voice.

"Let's finish this." the Pharaoh said.

"Agreed." Yusei said. Jaden snapped his fingers and the Sacred Gods took that as a sign to strike. Amutsu through his sword which was shrouded by darkness as Horakty formed a sphere of light that she tossed in the direction of Amutsu's sword. The Crimson Dragon fired of a crimson, spiral flame from his mouth as Armityle fired several light purple blasts from Uria's mouth. Horakhty's sphere of light enveloped Amutsu's sword before the spiral flame of the Crimson Dragon spun around the light and Armityle's blasts rotated around the sphere.

"Go, Judgement of the Sacred Gods!" Jaden, Yusei, and the Pharaoh shouted.

"No!" Paradox screamed as the attack head straight for Malefic Dragon's core. The attack collided and caused Paradox to be reduced to absolutely nothing.

TKD-1000/Paradox-0

"We won." the Pharaoh said as he turned to look at Jaden and Yusei. "I guess this is good-bye."

"For now." Yusei said. "But the three of us will met again in the future."

"But for now, I must erase your minds so that the events of today don't effect the past." Jaden said.

"I understand." the Pharaoh said as Yusei got on his Duel Runner. As soon as he got on, a doorway shaped like a gaint Duel Monsters card appeared.

"I guess this is my stop." Yusei said.

"You won't remember anything after you go through." Jaden said. Yusei nodded before he drove through the doorway. The doorway immediately closed after Yusei went through. Jaden turned to the Pharaoh before he said, "You're memories will be erased when you step next to Mr. Muto. That will also be when time begins again."

"Right." the Pharaoh said before turning back into Yugi. "See you in the future."

"Right." Jaden said before he walked towards the image that still held all of his friend in his time. As soon as he stepped through, all of the others vanished.

'I guess it's time to return everything back to normal.' Yugi thought as he headed towards Mr. Muto.

* * *

"Jaden!" everyone said as he stepped back into his own time. Jaden looked around and saw that everything had returned back to normal. The cards that belonged to Alexis, Atticus, and Zane in Jaden's deck returned back to them.

"High guys." Jaden said with a gentle smile as his family rushed to hug him, his friend applauding him for saving the world once again. The celebrations did not last long as everyone realized that they had to help return the people all around the world back to their homes. After a quick agreement to party later, everyone headed off to help others return home safe and sound; having a home thanks to the Three Kings of Dueling, Jaden, Yusei, and Yugi with Atem.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


End file.
